


Gay Enough?

by Vanadis (VanadisV)



Series: Forty Eight Thousand Years [12]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bottoming, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Play, Endearments, Epic, Epic Love, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Big Happy Family, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Queer Themes, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Slash, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stargate, Surprises, Switching, Tender Sex, Topping, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanadisV/pseuds/Vanadis
Summary: .John shows Rodney his plan to keep anything from ever destroying their forbidden love. Fortunately, it goes rather well and results in lots and lots of sex..





	1. An envelope and a tree

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
>  ** _No Canon required (Post Canon):_** _This series was written in such a way that it should be easily accessible to those not familiar with the fandom._  
> .  
>  If you are reading this as a stand alone story, John and Rodney's interactions may seem uncharacteristically happy and fluffy, but it's taken them a long time to get to this place -after much angst, misunderstandings, and unrequited pining... the changes and character development over time are explained in previous sections, as theirs is a love story of building intensity.
> 
> Believe me, they deserved some fluffiness after all I've put them through :p  
> Writing the long background story in previous chapters so that it fit perfectly with existing canon created certain limitations. Thankfully, now they are free to get as gay as they want without guilt :) Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _John attempts to win Rodney's heart forever with a grand romantic gesture.  
> ._

.  
. 

John woke Rodney up really early this morning, and normally he would be grumpier about it, but John is so excited about their trip to the ranch. He had Dave leave a truck at the coast station so they could drive all the way in. Apparently John didn't want Rodney to miss any of the wonderful roadside attractions. 

 

In the truck, Rodney finds a Krispy Crème donut and a steaming hot cup of coffee waiting for him. How the hell did John manage that? 

 

John points to the empty coastline as he backs the truck out, "Isn't it beautiful?" he says staring out over the ocean. 

 

"It really is..." but Rodney is more interested in sinking his teeth into the donut than enjoying the serene California coastline. 

 

He sips at his coffee and looks at John's strong handsome face. The corners of his eyes are crinkling and he looks like it is ready to break out into a grin at the slightest provocation. It has Rodney intrigued about what kind of surprise John has in mind. John points out sights along the way and tells Rodney they are only about 20 minutes from New Athos. Rodney settles back in his seat happily munching his donut and watching the landscape flit by. 

 

After a time, John turns off of Highway 1 and begins winding his way inland. Rodney rolls down the window and enjoys the fresh air, his free hand trailing down the outside frame of the dated automobile. It is almost old enough to look vintage but not quite. It suits John, kind of rough around the edges, powerful, and more than capable of getting the job done. 

 

Halfway through his cup of coffee Rodney notices that John doesn't look that rough around the edges today at all. He is clean-shaven, wearing an uncharacteristic crisp white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and a pair of slacks. Today his hair seems a bit more sculpted instead of the usual messy 'just got out of bed' look. 

 

"See this dirt road up ahead?" John points out the window, "We've been on the property for a while now, but once we take this left, we'll be headed into Athosian territory" 

 

"It's amazing out here, unspoiled wilderness..." Rodney leans forward in interest, taking another careful sip of his cup. "How long did you say this land was in your family?"

 

"A few generations back, at least."

 

"Did they ever use it for anything?"

 

"They built a number of vacation houses on it over the years, I'll show you those later. Wait-“ John’s voice is brimming with excitement, “look to your right and you'll see the river. Just on the other side are some of the fields, you know, crops the Athosians are cultivating."

 

"Seems like a worthy use." Rodney nods in appreciation.

 

"I thought so" John smiles brightly.

 

"So... they own all this now?"

 

"Yeah, about half the estate. Wait ‘til you see the town square, it’s the best part." The corners of John's mouth tweak up in amusement. "They're building a Ferris wheel."

 

“Wow." Rodney laughs deeply, "Your fantasies come to life."

 

"For the kids." John corrects him.

 

"Riiiight. Whatever you say." Rodney starts to make out forms of buildings and spires, a beautiful and graceful jumble, like something out of a gothic fairy tale; a perfect little hamlet, much like the scenes from John's drawings. 

 

The closer they get the more appreciation Rodney has for John's talent, "It's – I can't believe you made this!"

 

"I didn't make it. I just gave them some plans to play around with."

 

"This is..." Rodney gapes, "You're ... awesome."

 

"If you like this you're gonna love...." John takes his eyes from the road long enough to palm the side of Rodney's face. He fails to finish the thought but his eyes sparkle before turning his attention ahead again as they pull up to the side of the main square.

 

The Athosians are out in numbers, brightly colored cloths spread about their many tables dividing the stalls of the market fair. Some of them run up to greet the truck as it pulls to a stop. 

 

A young boy Rodney remembers from long ago, Jinto, comes bounding up to John and hugs him. "John! You're back! Father will want to see you!" 

 

"Sure. Sure." John hugs back Jinto enthusiastically, "Just want to show Rodney what you've built so far."

 

Jinto runs over to Rodney and clamors, pulling at his hand, "You have to see! It's the best home we ever had. When I first asked Colonel John if we could come back with him to the place where there were no Wraith, he said no -because he came from a place far, far, away. But now we're all here -far, far, away. Can you believe it!?" 

 

"No. I." Rodney finds himself getting carried away in the enthusiasm, "It's the best home I've ever seen. This is great!"

 

As Jinto takes them on his own personalized tour of the market and surrounding buildings, John manages to get a few words in to explain some of his personal touches to the designs. Before long they find themselves taking lunch and high tea with their old friend Halling. 

 

Rodney appreciates the comfortable low style seating inside the quaint home, relishing the stout tea Halling keeps pouring into his cup. He feels like he could lounge here the rest of the day but John pulls him to his feet.

 

"Come on." John threads his fingers through his, "I still have a lot to show you."

 

Outside, Halling hands Rodney a pair of binoculars, "Here. Take these. If you walk out behind the house, you can see the river, and the very edge of Dunnigan Ranch."

 

"Dunnigan Ranch?" Rodney queries. He has never heard John refer to it that way before. He holds the binoculars up but sees nothing extraordinary; the same pretty landscape, and a dip in the ground that may indicate a wide creek.

 

"You won't be able to see any of the houses," Halling continues, "but you can catch a glimpse of our neighboring township."

 

"Township?" Rodney asks.

 

"Perhaps that is the wrong term," Halling looks puzzled, "but we are two towns, settled closely together, are we not?"

 

"That sounds about right, neighbors and partners." John smiles easily, leaning forward to give Halling the customary touch to the forehead, "Thank you my friend, once again, for your hospitality."

 

"It is you who have shown us a great hospitality by giving us a safe and permanent home." Halling says somberly.

 

"No more than you deserve." John answers.

 

Handing the eyeglasses back to Halling, Rodney thanks him for lunch and tea. "I hope to be back soon."

 

"You are always most welcome here." Halling leans forward to touch Rodney's forehead.

 

After saying their goodbyes to Jinto and some of the others, John drives them back the way they came, until the truck reaches the paved road. He turns left, continuing on towards the ranch. 

 

"Thanks for showing me, that was a nice surprise.” Rodney tells him. “Very, very cool.” 

 

"No," John laughs softly, "that's not the surprise, just a little detour. In 10 minutes or so, We’re going to approach the back of some buildings. One of them is under construction. Well, a few are, actually... The old grounds had a big garden and a pool; and there were some houses built around them in a wide circle. You’ll see when we get there. But I want to show them to you in a certain order. So, either I have to blindfold you, or you agree to keep your hands over your eyes."

 

"What!? That's so unfair. You know I'm no good at waiting. I'm SO not going to be able to stop myself-"

 

"Blindfold it is then."

 

Rodney looks at John with frustration but he is glowing with self-satisfaction. Sighing, Rodney resigns himself to John's plan. John's surprises are always good, he just can't stand the waiting. 

 

It seems like an eternity before they pull up on the driveway. There is some kind of huge structure being built behind what looks to be an older Tudor-looking revival house. But it is hard to tell from the back. 

 

John turns to him with a loving expression, pulling a fabric blindfold out of the glove compartment box. "Rodney. Rodney! Eyes over here." 

 

Reluctantly pulling his attention away from the house, Rodney looks back at John.

 

"Trust me?" John asks.

 

Nodding, Rodney lets his gaze sink into the deep green of John's eyes. Reaching forward, John ties the fabric loosely around Rodney's head. Then he takes his face in his palms and kisses Rodney tenderly. 

 

"Today is all about how much I love you, okay?" John kisses him lightly again. 

 

Feeling relaxed, Rodney nods ready to be led wherever John wants to take him.

 

"Wait just a minute, Mere. I'll lead you out." He hears John get out of the truck and then the passenger side door opens. 

 

John's warm, sure hand takes his, "I got you Mere. Just follow me." 

 

Stepping out of the truck, Rodney falls into John. John wraps his arms around him, holding him close. When John shows no signs of letting go, Rodney relaxes into the embrace. John's full lips graze the side of his neck.

 

"Mmm." Rodney likes this, "You give the best hugs." 

 

"Because I love you so much, Mere. You have no idea, not even close." 

 

His chest warm and his heart beating fast, Rodney feels so at peace in John's arms. There is no person in the world that has ever had this kind of effect on him. 

 

"You ready, Mere?' John lifts Rodney's hands and kisses them sweetly.

 

"I'm ready" Rodney whispers in excitement.

 

"Okay, hold my hand and follow my steps." 

 

Rodney senses them leaving the truck behind, it seems like they are making their way to the main house. 

 

"I want you to see one house at a time" John loosens the blindfold and Rodney sees the impressive Tudor manor from the front. It is breathtaking, a four story mansion, a solid 1920's construction with dark wood interspersed with stucco siding and leaded glass panes.

 

"Wow." Rodney hardly knows what to say, "Cool." 

 

"Yeah. Come on, I want to show you some other stuff." John pulls his arm around Rodney's shoulder and blocks part of his view "Come into the garden." 

 

Rodney follows obediently down the overgrown path that reminds him of a wild English garden. John is careful to direct Rodney's position. In front of them is a gigantic fire pit with cozy chairs scattered around.

 

"For late nights with friends and family, or for Ronon to cook meat." John explains.

 

"Ronon's been out here?"

 

"Not yet, but he will be."

 

Rodney is confused but John pushes through the overgrown flowers and foliage back up the path leading to the grand manor. "I'll keep the blindfold off for now because I don't want you getting lost, but promise me to keep your eyes down."

 

Rodney does as he's told but complains, "That was one time! Plus, I was running from a bee!" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, just walk behind me with your eyes down." John laughs.

 

As they exit the winding garden path, John points past the side of the manor and Rodney sees a quaint 2 story house.

 

"I think this was one of the old guest cottages –this one is going to be Carson's." Then John gestures to a solid Edwardian-looking 2 story home close by, "Cottage number two is a big bigger, this is where Teyla and her family are going to live." 

 

Puzzled Rodney furrows his brows, "So what-?"

 

"Just wait" John interrupts and pulls them back into the gardens, past the fire pit again until they come upon a clearing with a large pool. It could use a little love but it looks like it was grand once upon a time. The kind of place to set canopies around and lounge in the sun.

 

"I know you're really excited about this,” Rodney looks to John, “but, ah, this presentation is kind of…Why can’t we just walk around the edge of the gardens so I can have a good look around?"

 

John sighs in frustration, "Because that's not how I planned it and-" Placing his hands on Rodney's shoulders, John directs him the look to the side of the pool. In the distance, Rodney sees a large modern looking building under construction. 

 

"This is Dave's endeavor," John explains, "he's calling it his 'bachelor pad'. Close enough for him to visit his new corporate headquarters here on the Peninsula or beam to Atlantis. It's a bit different from the rest of the place but-" 

 

Rodney's eyes start to wander, and John holds him still, "Hey. One thing at a time. There's not much to it yet, but next to it, we're building Daniel a library." 

 

"Really?” Rodney wrinkles his face in confusion, “Why?"

 

John doesn't answer instead pulling Rodney to walk with him to the far side of the garden. When they exit, Rodney sees a picturesque Queen Anne Victorian and some sort of masonry project nearby.

 

"Ronon and Jennifer." John points to the Victorian house as he slings his arm over Rodney's shoulder "And that-” he tilts his head to the stone structure, “Well, Vala wanted to live in a castle, Sooo, we're building her something that at least looks like a castle from the front."

 

"Jesus." Rodney rears his head back, "And why would you do that?"

 

"It will make more sense once I show you everything,” John drops his arm and looks a bit dejected. “just wait." 

 

He directs them to part of the garden outskirts they haven't seen yet and they come across another Tudor style house; like a smaller version of the great manor. John clears his throat, "Not as big as the main house, but I thought, maybe, you know... Uh, 3 stories, probably big enough for a family."

 

Rodney lifts his brows wondering where John is going with this.

 

"Right," John's eyes flit nervously over the house, "So Dave is staying here now, while his place is under construction. But I was kinda hoping we might eventually convince Jeanie, Kaleb, and Madison to join us. -At some point. You know, it's a nice house."

 

"So you're trying to bring everyone together-"

 

"I can't give you everything you wanted," John bites his lip, "But I thought if I brought our surrogate family together, I was hoping... Well, everyone wants to do this, to stay connected. If Jeanie and her family came too it would be the icing on the cake. And Binky of course."

 

Deeply touched by the sentiment, Rodney regards John with tenderness, but before he can talk, John continues. 

 

"But I..." John looks nervous, "that's not the only reason I brought you here today."

 

As John pulls out an envelope and hands it to him, Rodney is rapt in attention, "This has to be better than the last letter you gave me." Rodney narrows his eyes playfully.

 

"Just read it" John's expression is soft with a hint of nervousness.

 

Taking the envelope Rodney rips it open in anticipation. He isn't sure what to expect but he trusts this is about love not rejection. He pulls out an artistically scripted parchment. 

 

_My Dearest Love,_

 

Emotion wells up as he reads the first line; it almost stops him from reading further. He blinks back the lump in his throat.

 

_My Dearest Love,_

_If we were allowed to,_  
_I would have married you already,_  
_to claim you as mine, always._  
_To give you everything you ever desired,_  
_if it was all in my power._  


_Everything that is in my power to give, is yours._  
_That is why I brought you here today._  
_Why I had these documents drawn up._  
_All you need to do is sign._  
_I want to share everything I have with you._  
_I want to give you a home,_  
_a place where you will never feel doubt,_  
_where you will always feel settled,_  
_where you will always know you belong with me._  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	2. I'll marry you today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _Rodney can't believe John did ALL OF THIS... for him? He's never been so happy, it seems like some kind of dream.  
> ._

.  
.  
Rodney exhales softly. He still isn't exactly sure what all of this means. He looks back up to John, his eyes shining and wet. John's smile radiates love. He places his strong arms on Rodney's shoulders and slowly turns him in the other direction.

 

Is it a house? Rodney gasps... It's huge, but it's built around a tree, like some kind of fantastical whimsy. It's clear that it has been built recently, but the cobbled together styles are old, nostalgic as if they came from a book of nursery rhymes. 

 

And yet it is elegant and proud, beautiful. He's never seen anything like it. There are carved pillars tiered at different lengths curling around it an overlapping spiral to support a staircase. The curved staircase arches around the tree in perfect symmetry with the columns. 

 

"Oh my God." Rodney walks across the field in daze. Reaching his hand up to touch one of the pillars. He feels the intricate geometric pattern carved into the wood.

 

John's voice comes from behind him, "The Athosian woodworkers made these."

 

"So... So..." Rodney sputters, "Did you design... Is this a tree house?" 

 

"Ah, yes." John snakes his arm around Rodney's waist and beams at him, "'A hidden fortification to retreat to, to plan secret missions and whatnot. I think you said a tree house would be ideal." 

 

Stunned, Rodney lifts his head of at the impossible structure in the large tree house. He spins around to take in the whole scene of the garden and houses peaking out around the edges. "What is all this?" 

 

John's arms squeeze him close, "Your home, if you want it. Come on, I'll show you the way in."

 

Still gaping, Rodney lets John pull him around to the far side of the massive oak tree where a graceful sloping staircase leads up around the trunk. 

 

"This way." John tugs his hand. Rodney lets his hand trail on the smooth curve of the bannister. It reminds Rodney of the day he and John had first climbed the stairs in the gateroom of Atlantis. He had stayed close to Sheppard as the lights began to come on in the room, as if he would be kept safe from whatever they encountered as long as he stood behind John and his rifle. 

 

Full of boyish excitement, John pulls Rodney up to the stoop. For a moment Rodney just blinks back at him, "Oh, my God. Did you really build me a tree house?"

 

"I did." John nods with excitement. "Do you like it?"

 

Trying to make a joke, Rodney shrugs, "I dunno, I'd have to-" His voice cracks and betrays his emotion. "You built me a tree house!?" 

 

He peers up at John trying to keep the tears from spilling over. No one has ever, ever, done anything so... It's just so...He inhales too sharply and swallows a small sob. Dammit. Rodney closes his eyes and the stray tears fall from his eyes. He feels John's arms pull him close and lips kissing his face. 

 

"Mere..." John's voice is gentle and pleased, "You do like it." 

 

"Of course. I love it!" Rodney nods into John's chest, his voice cracks again, "It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever..." 

 

Rodney's voice catches with emotion and he can't speak, he just buries his face into John and holds him as tight as he can. John kisses his neck and pets his hair, "Mere." 

 

It feels so overwhelming, how could he possibly deserve this? Rodney lifts his teary face questioning, "Why?" 

 

"Why?" John takes his face in his hands, "Because I love you Mere." Kissing Rodney softly on the lips, John places a hand on Rodney's heart where John's dog tags rest against his skin.

 

"Because you're it for me. You the one I've always wanted and I can't let anything take you away from me."

 

"You didn't..." Rodney shakes his head in confusion, "I didn't need you to-"

 

"Because I can and anything I can do to make you happy, makes me happy. I wanted to build you a 7 pillared worthy house."

 

Rodney reaches up to feel John's thick hair in the back of his fingers and pull John's lips back into a kiss. They taste salty from his own tears at first, but so soft and warm as John's mouth opens to take Rodney in. 

 

When they kiss like this, Rodney forgets everything, nothing exists but the perfect sensation of how they move together, the slow deliberate dance of their tongues giving and taking of each other. His heart is at perfect peace; there is no room for doubt or fear. That is how it always feels when they are truly together. 

 

"Mere." John draws back and gives small kiss to Rodney's lower lip, "Would you like to see the rest?" 

 

Rodney smiles eagerly and nods. 

 

"Press down the latch" John softly reminds him.

 

Rodney presses his thumb on the lever and the door swings inward. Stepping up trepidatiously, he finds himself in an expansive space. It seems to twist naturally into little cubbies around parts of the tree. 

 

The area just in front of them is like a huge den with a kitchen bar to the side. Spacious enough to entertain a large group of friends. 

 

It all seems so surreal, to even be thinking about friends. That he is someone that has friends now... friends he could invite over to the house he shares with his lover. Rodney shivers in delight as he walks into the dining and den area. 

 

"Want one?" John opens the refrigerator and pulls out a small bottle of bubbly water.

 

Dazed, Rodney simply nods and catches the cold bottle John throws his way. John twists the cap off his own and points around the trunk, "There's an office for you in here. It's a small one. The big construction site down by the main house is for your actual lab." 

 

Smiling in delight at the charming architectural details on the Tudor paned windows, Rodney wanders back to John.

 

"It gets great light throughout most of the day" John sounds proud. Rodney sees there are some walls here, it was hard to tell from the way the space was laid out. 

 

"Over here" John opens a door, "We have a luxurious bathroom, complete with oversized tub, shower, sauna, ...plenty of room for a day spa"

 

Rubbing Rodney's shoulder playfully, John tells him, "I'm still holding you to that one."

 

Laughing, Rodney answers, "Fair enough. Is that everything?"

 

"Not quite, but let me show upstairs first." The stairs twist up by the main door and lead to an open area curved around a section of the tree.

 

"This place is huge!" Rodney gushes, "A family could live up here." 

 

"There's a guest bed over there, a smaller bathroom up here" John opens a side door and shuts it again, "The rest of this is..." 

 

John taps a panel and pulls out a pair of ATV cars "Toys" He points, "Go ahead, open any of the closets." 

 

As Rodney eyes at the fuseball machine in the middle of the room, John explains, "It's a McMurdo thing." 

 

Rodney nods and opens a door filled an assortment of games and toys. 

 

"Oh" John waves Rodney over to a corner filled with comfortable couches "Sit down" 

 

Setting his drink down on a nearby table, Rodney playfully pushes John as he sits almost on top of him.

 

"Rodney."

 

"Colonel."

 

John's mouth curls up at the corners, Rodney can tell he is getting turned on, as he often does when Rodney calls him Colonel. Too many sex games calling each other Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard... He can tell John is trying to keep focused.

 

"I, ah, thought maybe the pressure of playing chess in Pegasus was just too much for you to handle, that you might have better luck back on Earth." John pulls an ottoman over and flips the top reveal a handsome wood carved board and chess pieces. 

 

"So there's that... And," John pulls a remote from the ledge and a panel opens from the ceiling, a large flat screen TV unfolds to the viewers on the couch. "For movie nights."

 

"Are you trying to impress me?" Rodney narrows his eyes.

 

"Is it working?" John smiles enigmatically.

 

"I dunno," Rodney tries to keep a straight face, "what else you got?"

 

"Third floor." John stands up and offers Rodney his hands, pulling him to his feet.

 

He follows John around to the edge of the room where he assumed the house ended. Instead, a set of stairs lead to a higher level on the opposite side of the tree. It is smaller, very fort-like with a perfect vantage point over the whole estate. 

 

John pulls a telescope out of one of the cupboards. As he sets it up, Rodney appreciates that the almost the entire area is covered with windows. 

 

"You can't see it yet, but at night this is the perfect place to lay down and gaze at the stars." John's expression softens, "Even name them if you wanted to."

 

"This... is so cool." Rodney can't hide how touched he is by all of this.

 

Opening another cupboard, John grins. "Also, comes complete with a stash of comic books, namely Batman." 

 

"Where did you get these?" Rodney moves eagerly to inspect them, "Jesus! Do you know how rare some of these are?"

 

"Well," John ducks his head, I started collecting some as a gift for you, then it seemed wrong not to have a complete set. And then, well, I started this tree-house project, so I thought it would be better to include them with the house."

 

"Wow." Rodney brushes his fingers lightly across one of the pristine covers, "Just, wow."

 

"Am I impressing you yet?"

 

Rodney gapes at the telescope and the sky dome in the attic, the comic treasures in his hands, the whole house... The tree house that John built because Rodney once told him he thought it would be cool if they had a tree fort. 

 

Yes, he is impressed, so much so that he is at a loss for words. Rodney's mouth goes dry and he can't think of what to say. The thought that John has really done all of this for him, out of love, is more than he knows how to handle. 

 

The note... John had said he would have married Rodney already if could... Rodney opens his mouth mutely and reaches for the note on his pocket to try to understand.

 

His eyes start to get watery again as soon as he reads the first line, 'My Dearest Love', they go bleary as he reads the part about getting married, by the time he gets to 'the reason' John says he brought him here today, his eyes are brimming with tears again. He doesn't really understand what John means about the documents, he stops there and he folds the note back into his pocket. 

 

Looking at John in wonder, his lip trembling, he tries to keep a steady voice. "Yes. I-I'm impressed. I, I don't even know what to make of it all, uh..." 

 

"Mere." John knows him well enough to read his insecurities; his voice is soothing and reaches for Rodney's hand. "It's all for you, Mere. I'll show you... Come downstairs with me?" 

 

He moves shakily, letting John lead him down from the attic, then the playroom, and finally down to the main level. John pulls him over to the Quartz countertop island in the kitchen. 

 

Seeing the neat paperwork laid out over the counter, Rodney wrinkles his face in confusion. John stands behind him and folds his arms around Rodney's chest.

 

"What is all this?" Rodney asks.

 

"It's why I brought you here today, Mere. You read the letter."

 

"Yeah" He fumbles in his pocket again pulls the parchment out. John takes it from him and sets it down on an empty square of counterpace.

 

"I wanted to think of something," John pulls Rodney's back into his chest and kisses his neck, "A way for us not to have to spend most of our time having to be dishonest. This way we only have to keep things discreet while we're at work. 

 

I wanted to make it feel like home, a place where you would be surrounded by your surrogate family. And, ah, everybody else moving here, our friends, they help a bit with the cover story -so it's not just John and Rodney moving away together. 

 

John tightens his arms around Rodney, "What I want, is to share everything I have with you. I had these documents drawn up, so that you will own half of it all. This could be our home. The place we can always belong. Even if I have to resign, you could stay on with the IOA, doing the work you love there, but we would still have a home together."

 

Rodney's breath is short as he tries to keep himself getting so damn emotional, but it isn't working. When he speaks, it is obvious he is crying, "But you don't have to-"

 

"Mere." John turns him around and kisses his tears, "I don't have to anything. I want to. There is too much I can't give you, so of course I'm going to give you everything I can. Who else would I share it with? You're the only thing that makes any of this worthwhile. I want to show you how much I love you, how committed I am to you. That I would do anything for you. Won't you let me show you that?"

 

His heart aches as John speaks, everything he says is perfect, so loving, so much more than Rodney could ever have asked for. That's what makes it so hard to accept. The happiness is too good to be true; the universe must be about to play a cruel joke on him. 

 

But he knows John, he knows John's heart and he trusts it, he doesn't want to trifle with in any way. Rodney can't quite believe that he is worthy of John's love but he won't let his fear keep him from accepting it.

 

"Is this real?" Rodney buries his face into John's chest, his voice pinched from the tears in his throat, "John, what's really going on?"

 

"What's really going on, Mere, is, that I have been planning this for a while, what I hoped would be a grand romantic gesture that would convince you to be married to me, in all but name. 

 

John pets the back of Rodney's head tenderly, "I never want us to be apart again; I wanted to find a way for us to have a life where we won't always having to hide our feelings for each other. I don't want that to drive us apart. I want you to be mine always. If you don't like this place, we'll find something else. It doesn't have to be here-"

 

"I love it!" Rodney lifts his head up, exclaiming, "I love it so much! I don't even know how to... no one has ever tried to... impress me, or win me, or thought I was worth..." 

 

"It just doesn't seem real." Rodney's voice gets small again.

 

"Oh, Mere. You are so worth it." John own eyes are shining with unspilled tears, "I love you so much. Please tell me that you'll stay mine, forever." 

 

"I already was. You-you didn't need to do any of this" Rodney sniffs as John wipes away the fresh tears on his face. 

 

Then John closes his eyes for a moment and a small tear leaks from one of his eyes, Rodney reaches up to touch his face but John catches his hand in his. 

 

"I need it then, Mere." John's voice is shaky, "I feel stupid, but I even bought some rings, I don't know why I thought... It's stupid. But I can't stand this feeling that the world can rip you away from me at any moment." 

 

Another tear slips down John's face and his breath hitches, "I need you. I want you to be with me in a different way. Not just with our jobs on Atlantis, waiting and hoping we don't get caught, hiding... I want to be your true partner. I thought maybe we could do that here."

 

John's body suddenly caves forward, he makes a small sobbing noise as he folds into Rodney. 

 

"Oh, Em." Rodney holds him strong, comforting him and stroking his back, "It's okay. We're going to have all those things. I want all of it with you. It's beautiful, everything you've made here is beautiful. I still can hardly believe that someone as amazing as you want to be with me. But- but I would marry you in a heartbeat. I would do anything I could to make sure we will always be together." 

 

It is rare that John lets himself go like this emotionally, and Rodney is surprised to feel his body shaking into his. He soothes his hands over John's back, murmuring "Baby, I love you. I'll marry you today. Show me the rings and I'll do it." 

 

Squeezing Rodney so hard he can barely breathe, John lets out a staggering sigh. He whispers hoarsely to Rodney, "This wasn't exactly how I planned it, you know." 

 

"Well, I think it's going pretty well. I'm really impressed, so impressed and moved by it all that I started crying, and well, that led to you crying a bit, but still, all things considered, it's the most amazing romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me –that I could even imagine someone doing for me. I mean, you built me fucking tree house!"

 

"And gave you half the estate" John mumbles.

 

"Yeah... That part I can't even wrap my mind around yet."

 

"Well," John pulls back from Rodney sheepishly, "You'd better if you're gonna marry me."

 

Rodney's stomach drops out from under him hearing John say it. It is a luxury he never thought he'd be allowed to consider, but hearing John says those words makes him ache for it. He smiles, enchanted by the notion, "Yeah, I'm gonna marry you."

 

He feels John tremble against him and a half smile creep up his face, "I like hearing you say that."

 

"So," Rodney tries out the novel concept, "you'd be my husband."

 

John looks at Rodney with longing, "And you'd be my-"

 

"Husband" Rodney adds before John can make a joke about being a wife.

 

"Husband." John's eyes are shining still, completely serious.

 

"Till death do us-"

 

"No," John shakes his head, "No, I don't like that part. Remember, 'Death shall have no dominion... Though they sink through the sea, they shall rise again; Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion'."  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Solaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _By instigating an impromptu ceremony, Rodney somehow makes it all feel as real as John had dared to hope for. Deliriously happy, he even lets Rodney start renaming stuff.  
> ._

.  
.

John's expression is thoughtful, ""I want to be with you always, in this life and whatever comes after."

 

Feeling fresh tears spring to his eyes Rodney declares, "That's what I want too. Even if I don't believe in any religious superstitions, I've seen a lot of pretty strange things out there in the universe, and, and if there is any chance that something of me survives, I know I would be incomplete without you." 

 

"Em." Rodney takes in John's loving expression, sighing softly. John reaches tenderly for him kissing his lips with reverence, and Rodney returns the gentle kiss trailing his hand along John's face.

 

"Forever." John takes his hand and kisses it.

 

"Forever." Rodney echoes, gazing at his love with adulation. "You really got rings?"

 

"It was stupid," John winces, "I just... I don't know what I was thinking. I can't actually propose, since we can't actually get married. It's just how I feel, I want it to be real."

 

"I just can't believe it." Rodney kisses his face until John stops scowling, "It's so romantic! Can I see them?"

 

"Why not?" John makes a face, "I ruined the surprise, and I can't really..." 

 

John reaches into a cabinet drawer and pulls out a small ring box, handing it to Rodney.

 

Rodney pulls the hinge open to revel two identical wide silver bands.

 

"They're platinum." John speaks up, "Take one out."

 

As Rodney pulls one from the dark blue velvet slot, he sees there is some writing on the inside. He lifts it up to catch the light. 'And Death Shall Have No Dominion' 

 

"Oh." Rodney exhales and looks at John, "We could have our own ceremony, just you and me. It could be real for us." 

 

John's face lights up momentarily, then he shakes his head, "We couldn't wear them on our ring fingers, people would..."

 

As Rodney pulls the other ring out, he notes they look to be slightly different sizes, "Have these been sized?"

 

"Well, close, I think they might be a little big but they said we could come back and they could size them without messing up the script."

 

Trying them both on, Rodney is surprised that his is the smaller ring. John's hands seem so slender and long, it is easy to forget how big and strong he is. The ring is a little loose and slides off his finger to easily. He tries it on the same finger, on his right hand. 

 

It is a perfect fit. With a conspiratorial smile Rodney brings the larger ring to John, gesturing for his hand. John offers his left hand and Rodney refuses it taking the right instead. John holds up his hand, his eyes wide and locked into Rodney's gaze. Rodney's heart is bursting and he can't hold himself back from taking John's full lips in his, kissing him as he slides the ring onto John finger. 

 

There is a slight hesitation around the knuckle but then it slides down and rests easily at the base. Rodney's eyes flash with excitement and he pulls John into a deeper kiss. 

 

Dreamy and lightheaded, Rodney pulls back, placing his right hand over John's "It's perfect. No one will ever know. Not exactly... I mean what? That we both wear silver-looking rings on a finger that traditionally signifies nothing?"

 

"But it means something?" John looks up at him hopefully.

 

Looking at John intently, Rodney vows, "It means that today, Friday, October 16, 2009, I, Meredith Rodney McKay, commit myself in marriage, body and soul, to John Emmitt Sheppard. Through this life and to whatever else is beyond, for all eternity, my undying love and devotion-"

 

"Wait." John's face is spilt with a grin, "Wait, wait, wait. I'm never going to remember all that. John bites his lip and twirls the ring on his finger, "Today..." 

 

Rodney pulls out his cell phone for John to see the date. 

 

"Ah, Friday, October 16, 2009, I, John Emmitt Sheppard, pledge my undying love and devotion to Meredith Rodney McKay, I commit myself to this marriage wholly and completely, with my entire body and spirit, and for all eternity, to honor... my husband – my everything..."

 

John stops for a moment as if he trying think of what else to say, "Mere, you are family, my home. I will walk with you through life, through any thing we face good or bad and I will never leave you. You are my dearest love. And I feel with all my heart that our journey so far is just the beginning." 

 

Oh God, Rodney is crying again. How could he not when John is talking to him like that, his heart swells too big. Rodney wipes his face, "You're so... Sorry, It makes me cry with happiness to think you love me that way." 

 

"I do" John kisses Rodney's hand.

 

Nodding Rodney starts again, "I have more to say. Em. I never thought I deserved to be this happy, or that I could meet someone so... magnificent. Everyday I am just as shocked and amazed. We have shared much together, but I never dreamed that we could get so close because I'd never known anything like this. 

 

I've never had a better friend, companion, partner, or lover. I can't bear the thought of walking through this life without you. You give meaning to everything for me. And now we get to walk one path, never to be separated again."

 

Rodney squeezes John's hand, "Husband I will never leave you or let anything take you from me." He adds a final pronouncement, "From this day forth... we are one."

 

John is biting his lip and staring intently at Rodney. He asks, "Was that last part... too much?" 

 

"No" John answers with a shaky croak and shakes his head, his arms reach out as Rodney melts into his embrace. "It was perfect, Mere... I do."

 

"Me too" Rodney murmurs still stunned at how complete John makes him feel. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, John goes and does something like this. They hold each other for some time, John gently sways his arm over Rodney's back as Rodney lazily kisses John's neck. It feels so perfect when they are curled around each this way. His body and mind at perfectly ease when he is close to John like this. 

 

A gleeful thought suddenly burst into Rodney's mind 'We're not 'in a relationship' anymore, we're 'married'. This man is my husband. It is surreal, but the awareness of the vows they have just made to each other reverberates with emotional impact. 

 

He supposes that is why they are both just silently holding each other now. Taking it all in. Rodney trembles thinking, 'This man is my husband, Oh, my God, John is my husband now' 'Holy shit. That just happened.' 

 

A strange jumble of emotions come with it, a feeling of deep security, followed by a deeper insecurity that John will leave him anyway. Does this really change anything between them?... it should... Rodney should be able to look at John now and never doubt his love. But Rodney has always doubted everything; it's just who he is... or at least who he always was before... 

 

Something is changing though; something has been changing for a long time, ever since John started pulling him into his world. Rodney has loved it, most of it, at least when John wasn't pushing him away. And now John wants to share everything with him. Is he worthy? It doesn't matter. John is the one he wants, he will take all of it, whatever he can get. 

 

Yes, something is changing about the way Rodney has always seen himself, alone, on the outside, always about to be cast adrift. He is on John's solid shore now – No, John is sharing it with him, they are on solid ground together. They are the gravitational force. Together, a force to be reckoned with. It is they who will pull others into their field. No longer seeking or searching, they are home at last.

 

"Mere?" John's hand smooths over Rodney hair.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you think if we lived here... you would feel... 'settled down' enough?"

 

Realizing what John is referencing, Rodney assures him, "I think now that we're married, I feel pretty 'settled down'."

 

"Well, do you think you could ever feel like this was home?"

 

"Let's see..." Rodney leans back to look beseechingly into John's eyes with a look of pure love, "Do I think I could feel at home in the house – the tree house that... my husband built just for me? Yeah. I think I could be okay with that."

 

A smile creeps up the corners of John's mouth and Rodney leans forward to kiss the bowed lips. 

 

"I love you, you know."

 

"Not as much as I love you." John kisses him back.

 

"I don't know," Rodney grabs John's arm playfully, "I think my marriage vows were a little more in depth-"

 

"They weren't!" John wrestles with him, "Plus, I built you a house, I got the rings..."

 

As Rodney wriggles to get free, he sends some of the papers on the counter flying.

 

"Wait!" John lets go of Rodney and collects the fallen papers. "The marriage is not complete without these."

 

"What are they?" Rodney leans over his shoulder.

 

"Well, there's a Power of Attorney, in case something happens to one of us – the hospital won't let 'non-family' members in without it, and some deeds and titles of property and holdings."

 

"Are you sure you want to-"

 

"I don't have a lot now compared to what I grew up with, but I want to share what I do have." John says solemnly, "I want use to be partners."

 

"Can we rename the ranch?"

 

John groans and places his fingers to his brow like he is getting a headache, "It's an old family name."

 

"It's not your name though."

 

"Rodney, we are not naming it the Batcave."

 

"Well, what if I come up with a name we can both agree on?" Rodney presses.

 

"Uh, I'm... open to it. Should you ever come up with a name-"

 

"Solaris" Rodney is sure about it.

 

"Solaris..." John furrows his brow in thought, "Not a very ranchy name"

 

"Well, it's not a very ranchy place, more like a township, the township of Solaris, which neighbors the township of Athos. I could see this place becoming more of a city-state, with a Ferris wheel being assembled on one end and a strange house twisted around a tree on the other side."

 

"Strange?" John asks hesitantly.

 

"Strange as in beautifully strange, otherworldly and magical, like this place. It reminds me of Solaris, how they found a way to live inside that enchanted feeling forever." Rodney explains.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

John's chest hums with satisfaction, "So you like it here?"

 

"I love it... It's the most amazing... it's, wow... and the tree house is the best part, even if it wasn't the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me, it would still be my favorite part."

 

He watches Rodney's face as he gushes happily. His plan has worked; he has given Rodney something more, maybe not a wedding and kids, but something that binds them together and holds Rodney close enough so he won't lose him.  
He had been afraid it wouldn't be enough. Mentioning the rings had been stupid, he should have saved it for another time, but Rodney is glowing. John doesn't know if he's ever seen him look this happy. 

 

When he thinks of all the time he spend designing this place, he had been so unsure of himself, so worried the gesture would fall flat, he had never imagined it would go this well.

 

Even when he lost it and sobbed into Rodney's shoulder because he was afraid he was going to lose him anyway, Rodney had held him and made him believe he really wanted this. He had turned John's breakdown in the kitchen into an impromptu wedding ceremony. And the thing is, it all feels so real now. Like he has Rodney, his husband, and he isn't going to lose him. 

 

And he would have married Rodney already if it was legal, but the suddenness of their vows and the deeper meaning took him by surprise. It's everything he's ever wanted from Rodney, it's just so intense and... being a married man again...

 

But John is a different person than the man Nancy married so many years ago. He can share with Rodney and be intimate with him, he can truly be a partner. And he will be. He will be a real and good husband to Rodney. John sighs thinking about what Solaris represented in the movie. It does seem kind of perfect. A place of refuge and solace, away from the rigid boundaries of the everyday world.

 

"Okay, Solaris it is. Now, can we do this?"

 

"Really?" Rodney blinks shocked and delighted, "I get to name it?"

 

John shakes his head in mirth and holds out his hand to Rodney, pulling him over to the counter and showing which papers to sign. He pulls out a second pen and begins signing the papers himself. "I guess I won't forget the date now."

 

"Better not." Rodney looks up and gives him a crooked grin.

 

When they have finished John takes then to the office to fax to his lawyer. Rodney watches from behind, "Wow. You were really serious about all this, I mean... you really thought this out..."

 

"Nah," John turns to smirk at Rodn-... his husband "But we've these papers signed. Why let them go to waste?"

 

He feels Rodney hand slide down his ass and give a squeeze. Turning around lazily he asks, "Is this what it's come to? No comeback needed? Just squeeze John's ass instead?"

 

"I just got married!" Rodney is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

"Me too!" John laughs deeply and gathers Rodney into his arms.

 

The laughter becomes hysterical and they hold onto to each other to stay upright.

 

"In a tree house!" Rodney giggles.

 

"I know!" John laughs.

 

"We're crazy!" Rodney falls into him and John spins him around, pinning him against the office wall  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Fucked by John's epic cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _Basically Rodney gets everything as promised by the title of this chapter, with romance added._

.  
.  
Rodney pants and tries to catch his breath, when he sees the look in John's eyes he goes weak in the knees. John presses him harder into the wall, his eyes are heavy with lust, his lips graze Rodney's mouth. 

 

"Is this real?" John slowly tilts his head back and looks deep into Rodney's eyes, "Are you really... my husband?" 

 

His eyes lost in John's, Rodney answers completely mesmerized, "Yes... I am, yes. Are you really?..."

 

"Your husband?"

 

"Yeah." Rodney's mouth inches towards John's "That."

 

"I want to hear you say it." John keeps his mouth just out of reach.

 

"My husband." Rodney sighs with desire, "That's what you are now. Aren't you, Em? I belong to you. I am really your husband if you mean it."

 

"Of course I meant it, Mere." John frowns and softly traces Rodney's lips with his fingers, "Why else would I get the rings made if I didn't want to be your husband? I meant every word." 

 

He cups Rodney's face, "From now on, we don't doubt each other anymore. We're partners, in all things. We made a promise to build our lives together and I am going to trust that... Will you trust me too, Mere?"

 

Transfixed by John's ardent stare, Rodney nods meekly, "I trust you completely, Em." 

 

"We forgot to kiss earlier..." Rodney pulls John into him and tastes his lips, "you know when we got married." 

 

John leans Rodney back and kisses him in a swoon like a scene from an old movie. Rodney is dizzy when John pulls him back up. "Wow. That should do it." 

 

"No, not quite." John's arms circle around Rodney's waist and pull him closer; His voice is sexy and dangerous. 

 

It makes Rodney feel dizzy again. "Oh. Well, then... husband. What did you have in mind?"

 

"Well, husband," John lifts Rodney's right hand to his lips and kisses his hand just above his ring finger, "I thought you should see the bedroom I made for us."

 

Rodney bites his lip in pleasure and closes his eyes. His heart is racing, his chest is pounding with excitement and pure, unadulterated rapture. 

 

"Oh God." Rodney whispers, "I want you to fuck me so bad."

 

John groans and thrusts his tongue inside Rodney mouth, pulsing and twisting in Rodney's mouth. He pulls away after a moment with a look of pure animal lust, grabbing Rodney by the arm and leading him past the kitchen, towards the main room. 

 

He opens a door to a room with high ceilings and vaulted window coves. A huge bed rests in the corner alcove. To Rodney it has a Moroccan feel. The walls have a cool plaster coat between the exposed wooden beams. The colors of the comforter, pillows and chairs are deep, rich hues. 

 

"Do you like it Mere?" John stops and watches Rodney's reaction, "We can change anything you like, I just thought you'd like this for some reason."

 

It's so amazing, everything is." Rodney kicks off his shoes and jumps onto the comforter in excitement, "I can't get over it." 

 

Standing up on the bed and walks to a high window he is just tall enough to look out of. 

 

"This is the inside... where the cute fish-scale roofing shingles..." Rodney waves his hands in excitement, "John, I don't say this lightly... You are a genius." 

 

"Come down here," John waves him off the bed, "there are some doors that open to a little balcony. Much better view." 

 

As Rodney makes his way over, John laughs catching him around the waist. "Whoa. Hold up there. Did you just say I was a genius? I have to savor the moment." 

 

Rodney laughs and looks out of the balcony doors to the garden view below. Then he twists around to face John, his face lit up with joy, eyebrows reaching as high as they can, a smile that lifts his whole face, love shining from his eyes. "Genius. John Sheppard is an absolute genius when it comes to flying, math, architecture, and gay sex." 

 

John bends into Rodney laughing. 

 

"Probably a lot of other stuff too." Rodney adds, "Some of the many reasons I love him."

 

When John lowers his lips down to taste Rodney, the kiss is succulent and sublime. As he pulls away John's eyes smile down at Rodney with adulation.

 

Threading his fingers through John's, Rodney walks him back with him to the bed. 

 

"Ah, so comfortable." John falls back onto the mattress, "You bought me one, so I returned the favor. It's the exact same mattress." 

 

"Mmm. No wonder it feels so good." Rodney sits up reaches for John's feet, untrying his shoes and taking them off. 

 

Everything John is wearing today is out of the ordinary. It didn't strike him until now, that John probably dressed up for him. His heart cracks open even wider, with a deeper chasm of emotion than he thought possible. 

 

"Oh." Rodney whispers in a hushed tone of awe as he looks at his husband on the bed, "God, you are so handsome. You look so good right now, I can hardly stand it." 

 

"I love to see your eyes shine for me, Mere." John blinks his long lashes up at him.

 

Folding to his knees, Rodney leans down over John, fingering his white shirt. It's a color he has never seen him wear before. It is striking against his dark hair. Rodney glides his fingertips up through John's messy hair... Though today it had been a little less messy than usual... but now, with Rodney running his hands through it, the styled effect is lost. 

 

"Em?" Rodney trails his fingers along John's face, "Did you dress up for me?"

 

"Yep." John smiles a little shyly.

 

"You... look amazing. I've never wanted you more."

 

Pulling him close, John turns to his side. Rodney can feel the rock hard cock pressing into him. John's body ripples with unbridled passion, his hands grip Rodney so hard it almost hurts. But the way his kisses Rodney is so soft and careful...

 

Rodney reaches down to rub his hand down John's shaft, he kisses back with desire, thinking about how long he has wanted John to take him. Rodney squeezes John's cock, "Please tell me you’re going to fuck me now."

 

"Ahhhh." John exhales shakily, "Are you sure, baby?"

 

"I've never wanted anything more." Rodney pleads, "I've waited so long to feel you inside me again." 

 

As John pulls Rodney in for a kiss his hands tremble, it is still gentle, but there is a hint of something harder, more demanding. 

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

John's never wanted anything more either. He shouldn't be, but he is fearful. He knows what Rodney likes, he knows his body so well by now, he can fly him... It shouldn't be any different really if he is on top....

 

He wants to trust himself to let go and experience the passion, to take Rodney and show him how much he loves him, to hold that part of his soul. He wants to lift Rodney's spirit, to make him feel safe enough to let go completely and surrender himself utterly to John.

 

If something going wrong or Rodney gets scared he would easily sense ... wouldn't he? He can show Rodney that he isn't the same man he once was, prove that he is not a selfish lover. John doesn't want anything to be the way it was before. 

 

But that is what he is most afraid of. That he will do something wrong, hurt Rodney somehow. The last time John fucked him... He winces remembering the scene of Rodney curled in a ball sobbing on the shower floor. John's lips go still and he pulls Rodney's head to his chest.

 

"Em?"

 

"Uh, sorry..." John softly kisses Rodney brow and swallows hard, "I'm just a little scared."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much and only ever want you to feel that."

 

"That's why I'm not scared." Rodney says softly, "It's... just you and me remember? It doesn't have to be perfect, as long as we're connected, nothing bad can happen. And I know you're not going to leave me after all this..."

 

A small laugh escapes John's lips, "No, I'm not. You've got me for life. And we've got the whole weekend here- Do you think that makes this our honeymoon?"

 

"Yes." Rodney reaches up and kisses John soundly, "And I couldn't think of a better place."

 

He pulls John's face to look at his, "Hey. Look at me. I trust you. Even if you don't trust yourself completely, you can trust what I feel for you, okay? Trust me?" 

 

"Believe me, Rodney." John takes Rodney's face in his shaking hands, "I want you. More than anything. ... so fucking much." 

 

"Then take me." Rodney smooths the small frown on John's brow, "I want to you to take me. Just let go, John. Be with me." 

 

"Okay." John's frown slowly fades and his eyes soften, "I'm... I'm trusting you to tell me if anything is wrong. If the slightest thing doesn't feel good.... Just remember, I'm not very experienced with this and-"

 

Kisses the words from his mouth, Rodney bites John's lower lip.

 

"Ahhh" John's lips open and Rodney licks the sensitive sides lowering the tip of his tongue to flick across John's tongue. John's full lips give in and he swirls his tongue into Rodney's mouth, pressing his mouth harder into him, letting him feel his desire again. 

 

Rodney starts to reach down for John's hard cock, but John takes control instead, grabbing Rodney's ass and pulling him onto his waist. Johns grinds his hips, letting Rodney's swollen cock rub against his. His strong hands cup Rodney's cheeks and rock him purposefully. 

 

His eyes roll back into his head with pleasure as he imagines his cock in Rodney's tight ass again. When they had been together before it was the best thing he'd ever felt, he can't even fathom how good it could be now. 

 

"Fuck" John mutters as he sits up. He tries to pull the shirt over his head out of habit, forgetting it is a button down. Rodney's hands come to the rescue, unwrapping each button carefully and helping John pull himself out of it.

 

"You looked really sexy in that shirt, but now," Rodney rolls his hands down John's lean chest, "even better." 

 

Smiling hungrily as he pulls Rodney's cotton T-shirt over his head. He tells him, "I love your chest" 

 

"Never thought it was my best feature." Rodney's big blue eyes bat shyly as John runs his fingers along his skin. 

 

"You were wrong, Mere." 

 

Something about John's voice seems to command Rodney to lift his gaze again. 

 

John holds his eyes, "You are beautiful. If I'd known how to talk to you when we first met, that's what I would have told you. I noticed your arms first, your biceps. They were so, ah, perfect. It got me thinking about what the rest of your body looked like. I had this idea that you wouldn't have much hair on your skin would be a milky and soft."

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I just knew." John pumps his hips up and grinds his cock into Rodney. "But it was better than I hoped. Everything about you was better that I imagined. I couldn't stop thinking about you. 

 

The next night, I'd never... had a second time with a guy before; I had to get so drunk, to get the courage up. I wish I'd known how to be with you then, for more than just a moment of passion. I wanted to...."

 

"I've always loved your chest too, you know." Rodney kisses John again, rocking his ass into John's cock. "Well, I've always loved your everything." 

 

"I remember the first time I saw you with your shirt off after, I mean..." Rodney's hands worship John's chest, "After we were together... You died in the back of the Jumper; Carson was trying to bring you back. You looked so serene and sexy and I felt like I was coming apart, I had all these intense feelings for you... the thought that I'd never get to be with you again... After Carson said you were going to be okay, well, I went to my quarters and just fucking lost it."

 

"We should have been together then, should never have stopped being together." John's face goes still and somber as he pulls Rodney forward and kisses him with unrequited longing. 

 

Between kisses Rodney says breathlessly "But we're together now."

 

Rolling Rodney onto his back, John kissing him deeply, thrusting his tongue and his hips together in the same rhythm. His hands undo the front of Rodney's pants, "Mere, I need you so much, I always have." 

 

Rodney's fingers pull desperately at the front of John's pants. John rolls to the side long enough to wriggle out of his pants and boxers. When he looks up, Rodney has stripped as well, the sight of him makes John's pulse quicken and his cock throb. 

 

As their bodies melt into each other, Rodney gushes, "I need you too." 

 

John wants Rodney to understand he is talking about more than his lust. "I don't just mean I need you like this..." He reaches his palm to Rodney's heart, "I need you... like this." 

 

"I know." Rodney eyes radiate love and trust, his palm presses against John's heart, "That's how I need you too."

 

John cups his husband's face and kisses his lips tenderly. His mind is reeling over and over, 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' Saying so often doesn't feel right. Right now he wants to show Rodney without words, show him the way Rodney does when he fucks him.

 

His hands gently slide over Rodney's face and down his neck as he takes his lips in, kissing him with all the love that is in his heart. Rodney hands tighten in his hair and grip it the way he does when he wants to fuck. John's breath quickens, as he feels Rodney's hard cock rubbing against his. He loves him so tenderly and wants to fuck him in the dirtiest ways. But this time John needs to be careful, he needs Rodney to feel the love in every touch, every movement.

 

Rodney's kisses stray behind John's ears. He's doing that licking, sucking thing that drives John wild. He reaches for Rodney's handsome cock and pulses it in his palm. Rodney trials his kisses down John's chest and abdomen. John gasps and leans back as Rodney's lips close over the head of his cock. 

 

Oh, God, the pure bliss of it. He lets Rodney take control and suck him into ecstasy. But... Oh, God, it's too good... but he wants to be the one to-

 

He pulls Rodney away and lays him on his back licking his nipples before he slakes his tongue up the side of Rodney's wide shaft. Licking his lips, he purses them to apply a tight ring of pressure as his mouth descends down the length of Rodney's cock as far as he can reach, feeling proud as he hears Rodney moan. He bobs his head up and down using his tongue and his lips the way Rodney does, adding a few embellishments of his own. 

 

"Ungh, Ungh, Uh-God" Rodney fingers claw at the coverlet. "Uh, Ungh-God"

 

John reaches for the lube he made sure to stash in the nightstand and quickly moves his mouth back into position. His fingers now slick with lube, John takes his time. He knows he is good enough at this now to keep Rodney just where he wants him, almost over the edge, but not quite. He wants to make the pleasure last as long as he possibly can. 

 

When Rodney starts to whimper for more, John eases a finger in.

 

"Ahhhhhh, yes. Please. Oh." 

 

Stroking the sweet spot inside, John slides his fingers over the tight bundle of nerves. More whimpering from Rodney lets him know when he is begging for more. John works his magic on Rodney's cock and slides another finger into his tight pucker. He decides not to make Rodney wait as long for another finger, and works anther one in.

 

As Rodney moans with pleasure, John is loving that he is making him feel all of this. Rodney is utterly his, John is the only one who can take him here. And now John is going to take all of him, everything he has been wanting, really wanting all these years. He is going to claim Rodney completely. 

 

The lust is so strong, just thinking about it makes John's head spin. But he can trust Rodney to stop him if it doesn't feel right. And he will be paying minute attention to every nuance of Rodney's body, to sense what he is feeling, to know if he is making him fly. 

 

Keeping his fingers moving inside Rodney, he gives a final lick in order to apply the lube to his own cock. His chest feels hot with anticipation, God, he wants his lover, his husband, his everything, he want to be inside him again. He wants to do it right this time.

 

"Oh... Em. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

 

Slowly pulling his fingers out, John lines his cock up with Rodney hole. He doesn't push in though. First he has to kiss the love of his life, feel his bare skin against his. Rodney takes his kisses eagerly, pressing his face upwards and lightly moaning. John's cock twitches against Rodney's hole and his entire body shudders with pleasure. 

 

When Rodney opens his sparkling blue eyes, John understands everything that is in that look. Rodney loves him with his whole heart and soul; he wants nothing more than for John to take his body. More than that, he needs it. 

 

Rodney pulls his legs back and John adds a big fluffy pillow under his ass. He holds his slick cock ready in one hand and leans over Rodney so he can watch his face. He teases the hole with his head and Rodney bears down and presses his pelvis to reach the tip. 

 

A ripple of fear grips John for a just a moment, but it passes. He licks his lips, watching Rodney's face, then presses against the tight hole. Oh, so impossibly tight, it feels like it won't fit. He has to exert more pressure if he going to do this. He looks into Rodney's eyes and sees he is impatient. John presses in through the tight ring, it's so tight is hurts him a little to do it. Ahhhh. The head is through. 

 

"Mere?" his eyes are closed and John pets his face gently. 

 

"Mmm. You're so big. -Just need a moment to adjust"

 

"We can stop at any mo-"

 

"No!" Rodney's eyes fly open. "I won't be satisfied until I feel that huge cock all the way up inside me again, making me feel like..."

 

"Like what, Mere?" he whispers.

 

"It always made me feel so out of control. I want to feel that and know I'm really not, because you're holding me."

 

"I am holding you. I won't let go."

 

John kisses him gently, and again, only this time he grinds his hips and works himself in a little deeper. Rodney moans softy into his mouth. John realizes for the first time, how difficult it is to give hand job, while kissing and fucking in this position. Once again, he is impressed by his lover's skill. And competitive enough not to let Rodney be better than him at it. 

 

He rolls Rodney a little further up, with his legs bent back nearly to his ears. Much easier to stoke his cock this way and to grind on the prostate.

 

Mmmm....Mmmm.... Oh John....Mmmm"

 

"That's right, baby, I just want to make you feel good" John rotates his hips and pushes in a little deeper. He massages Rodney's cock, keeping him hard, keeping him moaning with pleasure. 

 

"Mmm... John."

 

"Are you good, baby?" He leans down kissing the side of Rodney's face. "Is everything good?"

 

Mmm... good..." Rodney's face is flushed and his eyes dilated in surrender, "I want more. It's okay... I'm ready."

 

Sighing with lust, John licks Rodney's lips, opening them, as he thrusts his tongue into Rodney's mouth he drives his cock deep, almost all the way inside. He shudders with pleasure, then his mouth falls open above Rodney's. Fuck, it's so tight. It feels so good, he could cum right now. 

 

A small strangled choke comes from Rodney's throat. 

 

"Mere?"

 

"I-I'm good, wait, a minute, I... Oh God. So intense."

 

Rodney's cock is still hard, and John lavishes his attention on it while kissing his neck and face. Suddenly, Rodney leans over bites John's cheek, he turns his head to make sure everything is alright. Rodney's never done that before. 

 

"I want all of it now." Rodney's eyes are glazed and his face flushed.

 

He won't argue with that. John leans his head down until his lips are just brushing on Rodney's. He uses a series of small thrusts to try to make it easier on Rodney, but he almost cums in the process. Finally, he gives into his animal instinct and pushes all the way inside with a guttural noise. 

 

"Ahhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhh-God!" Rodney's arms cling to him for support.

 

Those fluttery electric currents are running through John's whole body, but he holds the orgasm in check. He continues stroking Rodney's cock and watches his husband's face. He hopes to God he is doing a better job than before. Rodney at least had cum before... 

 

Maybe he is being too careful? He starts to grind his hips pulling in and out, just enough to rub Rodney's prostate, timing the motion to the movement of his hands. 

 

"Oh God." Rodney's eyes roll back in his head, "Oh! Oh! Oh John! John! Please don't stop. Oh! Ah-ah-ah Oh-fuck."

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Rodney can't believe how intense this is. Had he forgotten what John's cock could do to do him? It's more than he even... He feels so helpless and out of control but so perfectly held. So perfect, so... fuck, FUCK... 

 

Moaning and screaming now, Rodney doesn't know what he is saying, begging John not to stop, as he feels Johns balls slap against his bare ass, his body being rocked into another dimension. John draws it out and makes the pleasure last, pumping into him with a perfect balance of control and passion.

 

The pressure inside is so intense, feeling John all the way up inside him. He has yearned and pined and dreamt about this for so many years and now John is taking him again turning Rodney into a helpless babbling mess. 

 

Fuck, he loves the way John makes him feel, no one else can make him feel this way. So utterly taken, so helplessly in love and so goddamn fucking good. By the way the pleasure unfurls from his groin, spreads out, curling his toes, Rodney knows he about to cum harder than he ever has in his life. 

 

"Oh god. Now! Fuck me hard! I need you so bad....Ahhhh AHHH" 

 

The thrusts are long and deep, angling across Rodney's prostate while John milks his cock.

 

AHHHH! you... so completely...everything... Oh John! Ahh OhhhhOH God! I belong to you. Ooooh. JOHN!"

 

A light fluttery sensation washes through Rodney's body, and a tight hot bright point starts somewhere in his loins and uncoils outwards. The wave of orgasmic pleasure explodes and keeps, going and going. His whole body is shaking, convulsing. He is still cumming and cumming...

 

"God! JOHN! OH! JOHN! JOHN! Fuck me! God Yes AAAHHHHHHH!!" 

 

And John is driving in so deep, his cock swells and Rodney can feel John cumming deep inside him. They are both screaming together now. 

 

John collapses and drapes his form over Rodney's. And Rodney, Jesus, he can still feel himself still cumming, not as hard now, but.... 

 

"Oh God. I love you so fucking much." Rodney spasms again, "Jesus I've never cum that hard in my life. Oh God. I can still feel it... You own me, you... everything. My heart, my spirit, my body... belongs to you." 

 

The residual ripple of orgasmic pleasure rolls though Rodney body and he convulses again, then lays back exhausted and speechless. He closes his eyes and feels John petting his head. 

 

After some time, John lifts his chest and carefully pulls out his sated cock out. His eyes shine tenderness as he looks down at Rodney. A spontaneous well of emotion bubbles into Rodney's chest. John is really here with him loving him. 

 

"You're not leaving." Rodney voice is choked with emotion, speaking about more than just this moment.

 

John guides Rodney onto his shoulder and cradles him, wrapping his long arms around him and tangling their legs together, "No I'm not, love of my life. I won't ever leave you again." 

 

"Husband." John pets Rodney's head tenderly.

 

Rodney wraps his arms around John's neck in joy and makes a small sobbing sound. 

 

"Mere?" John quickly takes Rodney's face in his hands.

 

But Rodney isn't crying, he was just unprepared for the torrent of emotion, the depth of feeling that keeps growing. His lower lip trembles, "I'm just so happy." 

 

"Are you sure your happy?" John's eyes look worried as he asks, "Did that feel good?"

 

"That felt better than anything in my whole life," Rodney laughs a little, "I've never cum like that before. That was the best thing that happened to me, ever. This is the best day that's ever happened to me... It, it feels too good to be true but I'm trusting it. Completely. I'm not scared anymore. I didn't even think that was possible but I just keep falling deeper in love with you. God.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

As John listens to Rodney's words, he feels a proud thrill. Rodney's blue eyes are so honest and vulnerable. Shining just for him. Why couldn't he have seen that years ago? 

 

Back then John had the instinct to protect him. But for so long all he seemed to do was hurt Rodney. But Rodney is still here, still willing to trust him, to give him a chance to be close. And John is so relieved he didn't fuck it up. 

 

He will never let Rodney's trust down again, he will be everything a husband is supposed to be, it's what he has wanted for years -to feel like his love was more than an empty promise, a 'paper ring' instead of something real. And now that Rodney is actually his, it does seem too good to be true, but he will trust it, he won't be afraid either. 

 

"Baby, could you feel how much I love you, I wanted to make you feel-"

 

"Yes! Yes. I felt everything and it was incredible. I can't wait to do it again. I mean, not just now, I mean... I-I'm, I'm just so fucking happy." Rodney sighs.

 

John lays back down gazing into Rodney's eyes and smiling, He curls Rodney up into his arms and kisses him gently on the lips, on his face, and neck. He can't stop himself, he feels like he is luckiest man alive. 

 

After everything they've been through, all of the things that held them apart, all the near death encounters, to be here now calling Rodney his husband is just the craziest luck of all. He pulls Rodney closer to place his head on John's shoulder. He pets his husband's head and back, sighing, spent and exhilarated all at once, "Me too."  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Spa treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _Rodney spoils John and repays him for all the time he spent taking care of Rodney in the past._  
> .

.  
.  
A light breeze lifts the soft sheet draped over Rodney's body, he breathes in the fresh air, moving and stretching out along the smooth cotton. He is sated, deeply sated and. His hand moves to his lower waist feeling the pleasant ache from taking John's cock.

 

Rodney's eyes bat slowly open and his takes in the rich colors in the room. The door is open and he can smell something tasty wafting in from the kitchen... and coffee, he definitely smells coffee.

 

The memories of the previous days flood through his mind. As he looks around the tree house bedroom, he realizes with a thrill that it is all real. John... Oh. His husband. He pulls his right hand out from under the sheet to be sure and smiles at the wide platinum band. He never would have guessed how much his life would change in a single day. 

 

When John said he had a surprise... he thought they were simply going to see the construction in Athos. But instead John had been planning all this, for months... Rodney sighs happily and curls to his side letting himself drift peacefully. 

 

The sounds of John's footsteps enter the room and for some reason Rodney decides to keep his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He hears the light clink of a mug on the bed stand, probably coffee for him. The weight of John creases the bed next Rodney. 

 

The room of quiet for some time. He is about to open his eyes but then feels the barest touch of John's finger across his brow. It is so gentle and full of love that Rodney doesn't want to disturb it. John touches a piece of stray hair from his forehead and pushes it back.

 

Then he feels John's full lips press softy on his brow, a light kiss.... And then another... A whisper so quiet he can scarcely hear it "I love you my husband."

 

"Mmm." Rodney's lips lift up into a smile and he blinks his sleepy eyes, "I love you too husband."

 

"Sorry, that usually never wakes you up." John's hand cradles the side of Rodney's face in his palm.

 

"Usually?" Rodney stirs and looks up at John.

 

With a lopsided smile, John pets Rodney's head, "You like to sleep in."

 

Wondering how many mornings John has given him such offerings of love without him even knowing, Rodney's eyes go wide. His breath hitches as he takes in the sight of John's impossibly handsome face, the deep pools of green as his eyes shine with love. 

 

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" He exclaims.

 

"Yeah, the 'ol tree house plan, works every time." John's smile deepens to a smirk.

 

Narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, Rodney, pulls on John's arms, "Get down here, husband."

 

John falls easily, allowing himself to be dragged back into the bed. He tangles up with Rodney laughing as they wrestle around playfully. Rodney emerges triumphant this time, sitting on John's waist and holding down his wrists. Not that John couldn't turn the tables if he wanted to, but he lets Rodney win sometimes.

 

"You know" Rodney begins, "It's so funny to think that Colonel Sheppard..." He waits for a moment, letting John squirm, it always turns him on when Rodney calls him that. 

 

"...is the man I ended up marrying."

 

"Ended up?" John makes a face.

 

"Well, it could have gone so many different ways..."

 

"It that so, McKay?" John flips Rodney onto his back and pins him down.

 

Rodney laughs and tries to talk but it comes out a garbled mess.

 

"What's that? I can't quite make out what you're saying there." John taunts.

 

John isn't quite tickling him, but everything he does is making Rodney feel like he is, even his breath against his neck. And he just can't stop laughing, "'Scoul coulda, Ah ha ha, beena ah, HA HA ha-contender Mmmhhmm Ah HA been somebody. AH HA Ha ha."

 

"No. aha, ah, ah! Let me go." Rodney struggles, flipping his face from side to side.

 

"Did you just try to tell me, 'You coulda been a contender? Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy." John laughs heartily, shaking too much from the mirth to keep Rodney properly pinned down.

 

When Rodney starts to crawl away, John wraps his arms around him from behind, "Get back here, Brando". 

 

They both fall backwards into the bed laughing on top of each other. John kisses the back of Rodney's neck, it still tickles a little bit. "Oh Mere, you so were meant to end up with me."

 

"I know." Rodney leans back into him, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me... Colonel."

 

"Grrrrr." John bites gently on his nape, "You know it drives me crazy when you call me that. Don't you want to see what I made you for breakfast?"

 

The play falls away from Rodney's posture, "How are you so fucking wonderful?"

 

"You made me the man I am today, Mere." John's voice is soft and sincere.

 

He pulls Rodney around to face him and they wrap their arms around each other, bury themselves as close as they can in each other's skin. They breath in unison, with no words necessary to explain their intimacy. 

 

They stay wrapped up in each other for a long time, before they get out of bed together to greet the morning. Rodney sips his coffee from the bedroom balcony and marvels at the beauty of the garden below. John brings pancakes, eggs, and bacon out to the patio table and they dream up ideas about their new life together, here at Solaris. 

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

John watches his husband's face, alight with hope and excited for the future. A future that they can build together without having to hide in fear. His heart feels so light it is floating. 

 

Grinning like a kid, he keeps finding ways to call Rodney his husband. Like each time he says it, it binds them closer, solidifies the union, making it real. Rodney seems to enjoy as much as he does, and John has to admit, every time Rodney calls him, 'husband', John's heart soars a little higher. 

 

After breakfast, Rodney helps him clean the kitchen. He insists on giving John a 'spa' experience, even though he has already showered and dressed. 

 

"Has anybody been living here?" Rodney questions.

 

"No." 

 

"So... this all, new?!" Rodney marvels.

 

"Just for you, Rodney."

 

"I mean where did all of this stuff even come from?"

 

"Well a lot of it online, some from San Francisco, more from Palo alto or Mountain View since they're close. Dave helped with it quite a bit; he said those delivery guys had a hell of a time getting the beds up here. 

 

You know," John shrugs "it's not like I owned a lot of stuff, so, I just did my best to pick out things I thought you'd like, but we can change any of it-"

 

"So far I love everything." Rodney hugs John from behind, "So, then you built this place and then stocked it full of food and dishes, and furniture... sheets... just so you could surprise me?" 

 

"No," John turns around with soapy hands, "so I could completely seduce you and convince you marry me."

 

"Well, it totally worked." Rodney gleefully embraces the soapy hug.

 

"You are so cute when you're like this." John grips into the side of Rodney's shoulders making a low rumbling growl.

 

"Like what?"

 

John shakes his head and opens his mouth wordlessly. His eye sparkle and he smiles, "Trust me, you're cute." He turns back to the dishes, and opens the dishwasher. 

 

Rodney pokes his head over John's shoulder, "Where would I find a low basin-like bowl?"

 

He points to low cupboard and Rodney rummages, emerging with a large copper basin. "This will do nicely."

 

"For what?"

 

"Your spa, have you forgotten already?"

 

"Oh, no. Looking forward to it." John chuckles. He finishes cleaning the kitchen while Rodney freshens up, and then he joins him. 

 

When he opens the bathroom door, he sees that Rodney has availed himself of the toiletries. He has also rolled some of the fluffy towels up into a pillow on top of the wide wooden sauna bench at the end of the room. More towels have been draped over the bench to provide a cushioned area for John to recline. 

 

Stooped over the wide bathtub, Rodney is just finishing up filling the basin from the facet. He lifts his head and flashes John a grin of excitement, "Come in, Come in." 

 

Knowing that Rodney enjoys a good bath, John gave a thought to designing this room. He dedicated a lot of the floor space to make it luxurious. He steps onto the cool Moroccan tiled floor and shuts the wooden door behind him.

 

"Husband." Rodney sets the basin down on the sauna and reaches for John's right hand.

 

John melts into him, his body humming with satisfaction. Their lips seek each other, it's impossible to be near Rodney and not want to kiss him. As John worships Rodney's mouth, he holds his face as if it is a rare treasure.

 

Finally he pulls back, just a hair, letting his lips tease Rodney's, gently pushing against them. "Husband." He whispers.

 

Rodney's forehead leans in, pressing his face against John's. A moment later he speaks quietly "You spent so much time taking care of me... making sure I felt protected and cared for... 

 

For a while, I wasn't really there, wasn't really aware of much that was going on. I guess... I didn't have to be, because you made sure I was going to be okay..." Rodney's fingers trail over the back of John's hands. "Your hands were always there, soothing me, bringing me back."

 

Remembering, John runs his hands down Rodney's arms, the way he so often did back then and Rodney rolls his head, pressing his lips onto John's neck, into the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

"I wouldn't have made it without you. You brought me back, Em."

 

"Mere. I would do anything for you."

 

"I know." Rodney sighs deeply.

 

His chest full with an odd sense of pride, John reaches up to take Rodney's face again. Rodney makes him feel like he has been enough, done enough. It's a feeling he doesn't recall ever having before. 

 

"I've been looking forward to the day when I would get to lavish your body with same kind of attention and care." Rodney's blue eyes radiate love.

 

John suckles lightly on Rodney's lower lip, kissing it with a soft pucker and ghosting his mouth over Rodney's. 

 

As Rodney's fingers run up under his shirt, his skin tingles and he feels butterflies in his stomach. He exhales deeply and moves his lips forward to softly kiss Rodney again, breathless at the sensation of Rodney's hands running over his chest. 

 

Just slightest touch from him sends John reeling. Sometimes the best times are the quiet in-between moments like these, when they are barely touching and there is no hurry for it to reach a climax. 

 

"You should take these off." Rodney's fingers slowly nudge John's shirt up on his stomach.

 

Then he laughs a little, and rephrases in lower voice as he tugs on the shirt, "I mean, 'Take this off'."

 

"Is that supposed to be me?" John smiles with chagrin.

 

"Yeah." Rodney grins, "The first night we met. That's how you ordered me to take my fleece off."

 

"Yeah." John lowers his head laughing, "I'm pretty smooth."

 

"Worked on me." Rodney helps John curl his shirt off and step out of his pants, then leads him into the sauna room to lie down on the lower platform. John lets Rodney's hands guide his body down onto the towels, they are propped just perfectly to support his back and give his head something to rest on.

 

Then Rodney sits behind him, with his knees resting just under the sides of John's head. His fingers glide over the top of John's brow and lightly comb through his thick locks. Rodney bows to kiss his forehead and John breathes in the warm smell of cedar, relaxing completely as Rodney's massages his scalp. Time stretches out and John loses track of his thoughts as Rodney's hands pull him into a peaceful lull. 

 

"Wait just a moment."

 

Rodney presses his hands to John's temples then releases him briefly to get the basin of water from the upper bench. John feels the towels under his neck being readjusted as Rodney leans him back, dipping into the water. His fingers wet John's hair and push it into a lather. Rodney takes his time, drawing out the dance along John's scalp. His shoulders melt into Rodney's knees as his head rocks softly with the motion. 

 

After a time, he feels Rodney lean forward, lips pressing against his brow again. Then the towels are adjusted to support John's head while Rodney's gets fresh water for the basin. When he returns, Rodney, continue to massage his head as he rinses out the shampoo. 

 

Whatever effort John put into taming his hair is going to be completely undone now. Not that it matters. Whatever Rodney is doing feels divine. Oh. Even now, just drying off his hair with a towel, gives him chills. John sighs in relaxation as Rodney goes to refill the basin again.

 

A warm cloth slides along the slope of John's neck. It smells clean, with a hint of lemongrass. It feels so good the way Rodney is pulling it softly over his chest and shoulders. As Rodney lifts his arm, he surrenders it up to him. Cleaning from his shoulder down to hands. Rodney's fingers weave through his and knead deeply into John's palms. Slowly, he massages his way up the forearm, onto the biceps. 

 

Repeating the process on John's other arm, Rodney dips the cloth back into the basin and squeezes out the moisture. As Rodney slides the cloth cross his chest, it almost tickles across his sensitive sides. His stomach flutters when Rodney's reaches his abdomen and hips. 

 

Oh. His breath catches as Rodney reaches down between his legs, washing his inner thighs and slides the washcloth under and around his balls. A hand closes over his cock and squeezes in softly, John flushes and feels blood flooding to his loins.

 

"I'll come back for this later." Rodney says flirtatiously as he lets go. 

 

John's breath settles but he is still warm with anticipation. He feels the sensation of Rodney's hands working down his leg. Slowly, so slowly. Once he finishes with the calves and ankles, he begins massaging John's feet. One, then the other. John doesn't know when he has felt more tranquil and at ease. 

 

After Rodney works his magic on John's other leg, he motions John to turn over. Opening his eyes drowsily, he lets Rodney move the towels and prop them round his head so he can lay face down. 

 

The massage continues with the legs and then focuses on John's back. Rodney adds some kind of lotion, and works out every knot in his neck, shoulders, and back. Down his spine and over his ass. He loses track of time and is half unconscious when pulls him to turns over and John rouses himself from his dreamy state.

 

A succulent kiss rewards his lips as lays on his back. Rodney drapes his fingers over John's face. The sweet smelling lotion is on his hands. Vanilla maybe. They flutter lightly over John's face, tracing his fingers around his eyes. 

 

John smiles, thinking about how Rodney once described his defenses as a medieval castle. Then later years later, the night Rodney had first taken him, he had circled his hands around John's eyes. He had marveled that all the walls and barriers had fallen away. 

 

Everything has fallen is Rodney's wake, there is nothing left unopened by him. No room, no hidden chamber...

 

"What are you smiling about?" Rodney's fingers brush on his lips.

 

"You." John murmurs, "How you've captured my heart, my fortress."

 

"Oh..." Rodney moves his hands down John's neck over his chest. "All your fortifications?"

 

Looking up, John catches the adoring expression in Rodney's eyes. "All swept away." He confirms.

 

"I succeeded at long last." Rodney's lips lower onto his and he softly kisses him several times in succession.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Rodney takes John slow and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _After thoroughly spoiling John in bed, Rodney revels in this new reality, their dreams of a new life together.  
> ._

.  
.  
Reaching his hands up to Rodney's face, John pulls him in for more. The kisses are tender and slow. It is a languid dance this time, as their tongues curl around each other, lips purse against each other. It is so fucking delicious kissing Rodney. 

 

His heart flutters as he feels Rodney's warm hands fold over his jaw and cradle his head. God, there is nothing more perfect than this moment; he could linger in these lazy kisses forever.

 

Rodney's hand smooth down his neck again, onto his shoulders and runs down his arms. He slides his fingers through John's and lifts his hands. 

 

"Oh." John's muscles feel loose and unresponsive, "It's time to get up now?"

 

"Want to come to bed with me?" Rodney squeezes his hands and urges him up.

 

Blinking slowly, John opens his eyes and tries to engage his arms. He lets Rodney pull him into a sitting position.

 

"Whoa... Dizzy" he mumbles. Rodney's sure arms support him and whispers kisses on John's neck. 

 

"Here, lean into me." Rodney's arms guide him upright and wrap around his chest.

 

"Ahhhh. So relaxed right now, I could just melt..." John's head falls onto Rodney's shoulder and breathes deeply to the pleasant sensation of fingers running through his hair.

 

He lets his body sag pleasantly into Rodney's, loving the feel and smell of him of close. Rodney holds him with no impatience to move, just lulls John into the embrace.

 

"Husband." His voice is gentle in John's ear.

 

"Ohhh." John trails his lips along Rodney's nape, he stretches his arms out, then winds then around Rodney's waist, "Husband." 

 

Lifting his head up, he catches Rodney's lips and tastes more of those delectable kisses.  
He puckers into Rodney's lips and then pushes his tongue in, feeling a growing hunger. Rodney moans and grips John by the back of the hair. Then, as the kiss abates, he nibbles softly on John's lower lip.

 

"Ready to come back to the bedroom with me?" Rodney asks.

 

All John can manage is a besotted look and a meek nod as Rodney pulls him a daze to the other side of the tree house. He stumbles a little on his way into the bedroom and falls into Rodney as he pulls him onto the bed.

 

They wrap around each other instinctively, as they always do, fitting like two flawless puzzle pieces. He loves how strong Rodney's hands feel running over his skin. Being with Rodney like this is perfection for him, that perfect place, that he never wants to leave... home. With his head buried in the crook of Rodney's shoulder, he brushes his lips against the clean skin, sucking on it lightly.

 

John's voice is low, "Baby, will you fuck me?" 

 

He feels Rodney tighten his body around him, squeezing him with desire. He doesn't answer with his voice, Rodney pulls John's face up to his, taking his mouth with his tongue. Showing him how he wants to take him. 

 

The dance is still slow and languid, but dominant and deep. He feels Rodney's cock stiffen as their stomachs' press tightly together. He moans and moves his hips so can feel Rodney's cock rubbing along his. 

 

Their tangled legs and arms writhe into each as they kiss. Rodney's warm hand rakes slowly across his skin leaving a ripple of tingling currents. Rodney's mouth deeply drinks from his lips, showing John his slow but intent purpose.

 

From behind his long lashes, the colors of the room dance in flashes. He feels delightfully drugged, every color, every move, every sway feels connected. A whirlwind on a slow motion reel. He feels his fingers threading through Rodney's.

 

They have rolled, so that John has his back pressed against Rodney's chest. He loves it when Rodney presses his hand over his heart. It makes the bottom off his stomach drop out from him completely. Rodney's mouth worships the slope of his nape and one of his arms reaches away for the lube on the bed stand. 

 

Moments later, John feels the slick touch of Rodney's fingers sliding through his crack.  
He moans and arches his back to push himself further into Rodney's hand. His face is being turned to Rodney's waiting mouth. He falls into those soft lips, kissing and gasping softly as Rodney's other hand works him gently open. 

 

Pushing into him, John lets him tease the sensitive nerves inside. His cock is hard and waiting, desperate for Rodney to touch it, but the light pressure on his prostate and the tongue wrapping around his, are enough to drive his desire wild.

 

Wild, but with a slow, deliberate tempo.... He shudders in anticipation and rolls forward onto his stomach, with his legs spreading apart and his back arching his hips up. He feels the softness of Rodney's skin, sliding over him. He kisses John's back and bites down softly on his shoulder. The slick fingers continue to play with his opening. John's breath catches as the other strong hand grips his waiting cock. His chest sinks in surrender into pillow underneath him while his ass stays buoyant and eager for Rodney to enter him.

 

"I love you, husband." Rodney murmurs with his lips across John's back.

 

"Husband." John's heart soars and he gasps into the pillow, probably too muffled for Rodney to hear.

 

The fingers stroke him inside while Rodney's hand pumps his hard cock outside. The pace builds slowly. He aches to feel his husband completely inside him. Rodney's hand slides out of him and cups his cheek. He sighs into John's back, and lines his cock up with John's well prepared hole. 

 

John shivers and bears down, angling his hips to allow Rodney entrance. He is so relaxed and so ready, God he wants to be taken now. And then he feels the pressure as it begins to open him up. He exhales shakily as he feels himself being breeched. 

 

Rodney grinds slowly up, working his way into John patiently. Making him ache for more. He pushes back, sinking himself more deeply on the Rodney's huge cock. 

 

"Ohhhh, Baby," Rodney groans into John's back. He slides himself all the way in and suckles on John's neck.

 

"Baby, you're so fucking hot." But Rodney holds himself in check, unmoving, allowing John to be able to adjust to the fullness.

 

Folding his body over John's, Rodney holds a hand over his heart and kissing the nape of his neck, murmuring declarations of his love. John's stomach flutters as Rodney runs his fingers up and down, milking his cock. 

 

His breath is shallow and lightheaded. He keeps his legs spread wide in a complete surrender of power. Rodney has never taken him in this position before. His husband has total control of him now; he can't resist anything Rodney wants. Why would he? It all feels so good.

 

"Ohhhh" And there is the gentle thrusting, that deep motion that pulses across the sensitive tissue of his prostate. His cock surges in Rodney's palm as he feels the pleasant smack of Rodney's pelvis, where his balls and the base of his cock grind up into John's waiting ass. He wants to beg Rodney to drive harder... but does he really? His body is so loose from earlier, he can't find the will to move or speak. 

 

And Rodney is rocking into him with such a good rhythm. He pulls on John's hip with perfect control, riding him into such bliss. The fluttering in his belly washes out to his limbs, making them tingly. 

 

John's breath hitches... and again... Oh, with every thrust he is losing his mind.  
He balls his fists into the pillow practically hyperventilating as the pleasure mounts. The way the pressure is building the sexual charge is so intense... 

 

The slow dance has worked its way through his entire body. He can feel the quiver in his bones. And that bright point of release has expanded into something else, it feels like a sea washing through him. Laden and ready to burst. 

 

Rodney intuits when to deepen his thrusts, he is pushing John over the edge now. It won't be long now. John's staggered breaths catch in his throat, he feels the currents running through him, but they don't crash, not quite yet... They... Oh, God. Rodney is thrusting so deep now. 

 

As he slams into John, it all coming pounding through him, like a giant wave, full of power and intensity, furling across the edges and rippling into eddies. He barely recognizes his own voice as he screams in release and his body convulses. 

 

The pleasure crashes down around his ears and everything else is drowned out, he can't be sure but it sounds like Rodney is screaming too. The tidal wave is spinning him, spinning him. He reaches the pinnacle and tumbles back down, his body spasming wildly. 

 

Under his chest, Rodney's hand holds him tight. He is slumped over John in a spent position, breathing heavily on the back of John's neck. Then he pulls John's limp body, carefully rolls him off of his stomach, a bit to the side, so he is leaning back into Rodney's panting chest. John is so delirious he can barely open his eyes. 

 

How does Rodney do this to him? Drive him wild with passion, constantly surprise and delight him in ways he didn't know existed? Rodney's lips trail over his neck and down to his shoulder. His teeth catch there, biting softy. He shudders into Rodney feeling completely claimed. Rodney's softly tangles his legs with John's and he moans. 

 

"Em, husband... I love you so much."

 

"Oh, husband." John can barely speak, his heart pulses under Rodney's hand, feeling the warmth of Rodney's cock still sheathed inside him. "I love you..." A smile ghosts across John's lips, and he adds, "so much more."

 

Rodney bites down harder on his shoulder.

 

"Ahhhhh!"

 

A kiss replaces the bite, Rodney tilts John's face up meet his lips. He slowly, deliciously opens John up makes him surrender as he takes John with his tongue. 

 

When they part, John whispers, "But you love me so much better."

 

"So..." Rodney brushes his lips on John's mouth, he can feel him smiling, "Does that mean that I win?"

 

"Ah, after what you just did to me..." John sighs, "Yeah, I'd say you win... husband."

 

"Hmm. I like hearing that."

 

"That you won?" John blinks drowsily.

 

"No, the husband part."

 

"My husband." John kisses him sweetly. 

 

"Mmm... husband." Rodney kisses him back. He pets John's face tenderly. After a moment he eases his softening cock out. John groans a little at the sudden emptiness, but Rodney pulls a damp cloth from the nightstand and warms it between his legs and over his sticky stomach. Then he wraps himself around John, pulling him onto his chest, taking his head in his hands, kissing John so tenderly.

 

John struggles to keep his head upright; his body is melting down into Rodney, so deeply sated and delirious. But he savors the soft touch of Rodney's lips, the warmth of his mouth, the delight of his tongue. Rodney pulls back and looks at John's leaden eyelids, smiling with affection. Then he pulls John's head down his shoulder and strokes his hand through John's locks. 

 

His eyelids fall, John hugs his arms around husband's chest and lets himself blissfully drift.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Rodney exhales with deep gratification, trailing a hand over his husband's hair. John nestles closer and squeezes Rodney before relaxing his arm and sighing softly. He feels John's breathing become heavy and slow as he falls into a light sleep. 

 

Holding John, Rodney's chest swells with devotion. His hand brushes through John's hair protectively and he lets his eyes peacefully fall closed. 

 

Something stirs Rodney awake, he isn't sure how long he has been napping. John is turning over his stomach, Rodney follows, draping his arm over John's chest and resting his head against his lean back. Slumber takes him once more.

 

When Rodney awakens again he feels refreshed and restored. The morning light has faded to afternoon and his stomach rumbles, ready to eat again. He pulls his arm carefully away from John, not wanted to disturb his rest. 

 

It isn't often that he get to watch John sleep, he gazes at his husband's handsome face and resists the urge to grab him up in his arms. Rodney sighs and quietly eases himself off of the bed.

 

Stepping out to the balcony, he smiles at the perfection of this place. His... home. This is his home now. He can still barely believe it, but that is what he will do. Abandon himself completely, trust and accept his husband's love. 

 

His hand slides over the curved wooden railing as he admires the beauty of the creation. He sees John in every detail, every thoughtful aspect of design. It may not be the Taj Majal, but to Rodney it is even more exquisite. His stomach growls and Rodney turns back into bedroom with it's heavy wooden floor beams and lush Gabeh carpet. 

 

The soft pile tickles his toes as he pads to door and opens it discretely, looking back to John's graceful form before closing it again behind him. He glances around seeing the handsome staircase arching around the tree trunk. To one side. the office door. And on the other, the wide open space of the kitchen and the parlor behind it. Further back, on the far end the tree, the entrance to the bathroom peeks out at him and Rodney smiles. He can't wait to take a bath with John in that luxurious tub.

 

Placing his palms on the cool counter of the kitchen island, Rodney's heart flutters. He is standing in the very spot where he and John made their vows yesterday. He can't believe how much his whole world has changed in just a day. Rodney rolls his eyes, knowing what John would say if he were awake –something to credit Rodney for it all, for opening his heart or something silly like that. 

 

Really, John has been the jewel that shaped Rodney into who he is today. John was always the prize... yet somehow John found Rodney worth his time, worth pushing through his barriers. And he had done it so effortlessly, left Rodney desperate for more.

 

How did he get so lucky to have someone as wonderful and noble as John love him back? And love him so well, so beyond anything Rodney could have even imagined for himself. He rubs his palms along the cool surface of the countertop, as if the sensation will help the reality of it all sink in. 

 

The excitement brims over and Rodney wishes there was someone here to tell about everything that has happened to him in the last 24 hours. His cell phone is back in the bedroom along with his clothing. 

 

Then the thought strikes him. Everyone else probably already knows... John has been talking to them about moving here. How much of the plan did John tell them about? Well, plenty of time to figure that out later. He hopes they are all really coming. All of them here together would be wonderful...

 

The refrigerator is calling to him. Rodney turns to open it and see what John has stocked. A surprising amount, actually. Chalk full of recognizable treats and a mysterious meat marinade. Hmm... Most of the fixings here for the famous sandwiches the two of them like to make. Rodney checks the cupboards for bread. Plenty of that and God knows what else. He'll stick to what he does best. Rodney pulls a knife from the drawer and begins assembling the accouterments for a cuilinary creation. 

 

When he is finished, Rodney leaves the countertops pristine and empty once again and sets the sandwiches into a platter with some bubbly water and napkins. He feels so giddy. He wants to bound into the room, jump up and down on bed, and wrestle with John. Not while holding the lunch tray obviously. Really, he doesn't want to disturb his handsome husband's repose at all.

 

Hungry, but to eager to see John again, he slowly creeps back into the bedroom. John is still sleepy but just starting to stretch. He leans his long arm over to bed, his eyelids lift a hair when feels Rodney is not next to him.

 

"Mmm..." John mumbles, "Where'd you go?" 

 

"Here," Rodney softly calls from the door, "I made you lunch if you're hungry?"

 

"Food?" John sits upright with his eyes still closed, "Yesss."

 

Rodney grins and walks in towards to balcony, setting the platter down on the table, before bounding onto the bed and pouncing on John. 

 

"Husband, I am in need of a kiss." He makes it effortless for John give what he is asking, leaning over his torso and taunting John by lightly brushing his lips against his.

 

"Hmm. No husband of mine will go unkissed." John sounds gruff but pleased. His arms reach up to pull Rodney's face just close enough. He delights Rodney with his sudden vigor, holding him down as he takes Rodney passionately with his mouth. 

 

"Yes, Well, "Rodney laments playfully, "Mere minutes may have passed... but I fear there will never be enough. 

 

Rodney sighs in mock despair, "I am completely under your control."

 

Pawing Rodney into a huge hug John speaks look an arch villain from a comic book, "Once it again, it looks as though I have you exactly where I want you."

 

"Making you lunch?"

 

John laughs, 'You've merely uncovered one of nefarious plots, dearest husband, it will take a lifetime to uncover all my devious plans."

 

"Ah, Colonel," Rodney responds in kind, "you seem to have forgotten that I too am a man of hidden talents."

 

Peering at Rodney with amusement, John continues, "Perhaps we should postpone our dastardly designs until after lunch."

 

"Very well, Colonel" Rodney wriggles away from John's hold and gestures to the balcony. He lowers his voice and rubs his palms together dramatically, "Of course, what you don't realize, is that by eating the sandwich you have inadvertently given me the upper hand."

 

"And what you don't realize is" John chuckles as he stands up, "that I stocked that kitchen myself, knowing full well you would discover its contents and be unwilling to stop yourself from creating these sandwiches. I am always just on step ahead of you, Dr. McKay."

 

"Ah! But which sandwich is mine and which is yours, you couldn't possibly have a contingency plan for that?" 

 

"When Blinky arrives he shall be my official taster, until then I shall rely on the longevity of my love potion to keep you under my spell."

 

Laughing heartily, Rodney sits down at the patio table imagining John trying to feed Blinky anything other that his favorite treats. "Foolish man, you know nothing of Blinky. He is loyal to me and will easily see through your ruse." 

 

Sitting down across the small table, John eyes the sandwich warily. His bare legs brush against Rodney's affectionately. There is something so freeing about sitting here completely naked, without a care in the world that they will be discovered. Of course, once everyone has moved in, they won't be able enjoy the patio quite as openly.

 

As if reading Rodney's thoughts, John stands up and draws some long curtains around them, closing in the patio. Rodney hadn't noticed until now hanging from under the roof turret. A glow of light still comes the fabric, just a bit diffused.

 

"Sometimes it gets too bright." 

 

"It seems you have thought of everything, dear Colonel." Rodney lifts his brows and smiles.

 

John opens his mouth with a smirk as if he has a witty retort, but then his face melts into a sincere smile. He reaches across the table and cups Rodney's face. 

 

"McKay." 

 

Rodney lets John pull him into a slow tender kiss. When John releases him, his eyes shine at Rodney in a way that makes his stomach flip flop.

 

John turns his attention to the plate in front of him, "Now, let's see if I picked the safe sandwich." 

 

With that he takes a big bite. He eyes Rodney as he chews, "Mmm. Mmm-Hmm. 'S good." John finishes swallowing.

 

"Amaz- Uh..." John coughs and sputters with his hand over his chest, "What did you... Ughhhh." 

 

As John goes limp in the chair with his head lolling back, Rodney laughs, "You always did have a flair for the dramatic, dear Colonel. Unfortunate that you had to meet your demise this way."

 

"Me?" John lifts his head with a dubious expression, "I think you are the inspiration for any dramatics." 

 

Alert again, John snatches his sandwich back from his plate as he sees Rodney reaching for it, "Unhand my sandwich you fiend."

 

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Rodney rubs his leg along John's and contents himself with his own meal. 

 

The comic book game fades as they lunch together and they fall back into a romantic manner, calling each other husband at every opportunity. Everything is an adventure... getting dressed, playing with the ATV cars upstairs, walking down to explore the mansion and grounds nearby, eventually walking a trail that leads down to the river. 

 

They are both giddy with excitement and wonder. They stop whenever possible to touch, kiss, and murmurs declarations of their love for each other. 

 

The sun has gone down by the time they get back to the tree house. John has Rodney help him bring some food and supplies down to the fire pit for dinner. There is a little garden shed close to fire pit that John pulls some firewood out of. Rodney unpacks one of the bags filled with mystery items and spies some chocolate. 

 

"That's for later." John gives him a warning glance as he stokes the fire. "We've got some of the best cuts of steak here, marinated to perfection –an old Sheppard family recipe."

 

"Sounds very intriguing." Rodney wonders how the hell John managed to plan out so many things out in advance. He smiles and eyes the box in his hand; it catches the light of the small bulbs slung between the posts that decorate the edges of the pit. 

 

"Artisanal graham crackers? How manly."

 

"Smirk all you want," John shakes his head, "those are entirely for your benefit. Can you tell me you would really prefer a s'more with Nabisco or Hersey's?"

 

"I am picky." Rodney admits.

 

"That's one way of putting it." The corners of John's mouth curl in amusement, "Get over here and help me with the grill." 

 

Rodney obeys and John takes him in his arms. His strong solid chest taut against Rodney, John's hands knead into Rodney's hips and his mouth breathes purposefully along his neck and behind his ear. 

 

"I know what you like, Mere."

 

Sighing and swooning as John holds him firmly by the waist, Rodney moans, "You do... you know everything."

 

John takes Rodney's chin in his hand and snakes his tongue into Rodney's mouth in a slow sensual arc. So seductive, so succulent, without any hurry, they kiss and kiss, in the sheer delight of the pleasure. 

 

The fire crackles behind them, and Rodney moves to the slight sway in John's hips. John's fingers roam expertly across his body. They roll over him with warmth and hunger. It is intoxicating feeling so desirable, so deeply wanted. Rodney shivers in anticipation of what will come after dessert. 

 

Slowly leaning back, John looks at Rodney with heavy lids. Then his eyes close.

 

"Hmm... One more." He pulls Rodney back in for more and it is delicious, so delicious.

When John is finished with him, he feeds Rodney food. A night filled with deliciousness... they feast like kings, they laugh and roast the marshmallows on sticks over the fire. After they have eaten their graham cracker sandwiches, they kiss the chocolate and marshmallow clean from their lips.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Gay enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _John and Rodney play sex games together and try out a position from the past that is much more romantic this time.  
> ._

.  
.  
As the fire begins to die down, Rodney leans back into John while they watch the embers. John's arms drape down around his shoulders and over his chest. Whenever they are so close physically, Rodney feels whole. He can't imagine how he ever existed without John: they have always belonged together. With every breath it feels as if his soul is bleeding through his frame and into John. He could never be complete without John. He couldn't possibly live without him now.

 

"I love you." Rodney abruptly declares.

 

John's arms squeeze tight. "You have no idea just how much I love you."

 

"I think I'm beginning to." Rodney threads his fingers through John's.

 

It has been a perfect lazy day. Rodney feels so at ease here and at peace with John. The joy is indescribable, aching in his chest, as if it is about to split open. 

 

When they finally climb the stairs back up to the house in the tree, it feels strangely familiar, like he is returning home. Once inside, Rodney pulls John onto one of the low wide couches in the den nearby. They melt easily into each other. 

 

"This is a good couch for two people." Rodney says, noticing for the first time how spacious they are.

 

"That was the idea, husband."

 

"Mmm." Rodney snuggles into John's chest, "And what was... the dream again?"

 

"What dream?"

 

"You know... what you said that day on Castro Street."

 

"Oh-ho," John laughs, "I think that was actually something you said."

 

Rodney giggles, curling his hands into John's sides where he knows he is ticklish.

 

"Ah, ah, ah." John flips him onto his back laughing, "What do you think you're doing McKay?"

 

Pinned down under John, Rodney keeps his arms tucked against his sides, but feels John's fingers squirming to reach under them to the ticklish spots. He can't stop laughing.

 

"What was it you wanted?" John teases, "Oh. That's right. To be as totally gay as you wanted. This gay enough for you, Rodney? What do you think? Gay enough?"

 

Lost in peals of laughter, Rodney tries to talk but all he can do is gasp as John taunts him with tickling fingers. 

 

Finally, Rodney chokes out the words, "No such thing- Could always be gayer."

 

That makes John laugh so hard he falls down onto Rodney's chest. Rodney uses the opportunity to reach around and smack John firmly on the ass. 

 

"Ow." John keeps laughing with his face against Rodney's neck.

 

Rodney gives another swat, lighter this time. Then he cups John's splendid ass and squeezes it with satisfaction. 

 

"Well..." John wheezes in between the gales of laughter, "Let me know... when we're getting close."

 

"Oh, we're getting close..."Rodney purrs with both hands around John's ass.

 

Lifting his head up to meet Rodney's eyes with a smile, John contains his laughter and lowers his lips down to lightly pucker on Rodney's mouth. 

 

Oh. John makes him swoon every time he does that... Another kiss softly caresses Rodney's lower lip, then brushes delicately across both of them. He feels John's hips pivot slightly, grinding his swollen cock against Rodney's.

 

"Getting close?" John murmurs.

 

"Sooo close." Rodney breathes.

 

Both of them hold themselves still for a moment. There is nothing but the warm breath ghosting across each others' lips. And then they move together, closing their lips to capture the passion. 

 

They softly take each other in, swirling tongues and sucking lips. Rodney melts in surrender as John rakes his fingers down his jaw. The way he holds Rodney is so possessive and devoted. He feels so desired and protected, beyond anything he ever thought possible.

 

He loses himself in the bliss, kissing and biting slowly, claiming John's mouth, rolling himself rhythmically into the pulse of their movement. Murmuring, "I do like it that we can be as totally gay as we want to here..."

 

"There you go..." John laughs softly into Rodney "Living the dream. And whatever else you want, I'll make it happen for you." 

 

Snuggling into John, Rodney tells him, "I can't think of anything else. I'm so happy, and so totally impressed.

 

"Ah." John's face a looks a little sly, "So, I succeeded in impressing you?"

 

Rodney grinds his waist slowly up in John's, winding his fingers up into the back of John's dark hair. He clenches it his hands and pulls his face down, close enough to slake his tongue behind John's ear and suck lightly on his lobe. 

"Beyond impressed. You've seduced me completely. You own me..." 

 

He sighs, breathing heavily as he closes his lips over the sensitive spots on John's upper neck. "You own me completely... Colonel... And now you can... you can do whatever you want with me..."

 

"McKay" John whispers huskily. "God, McKay... the things I'm going do to you..."

 

As John's firm bulge rolls over his aching cock, Rodney moans. 

 

John's strong arms reach up and seize Rodney's forearms, pulling them away from his head and pinning them back down to his sides. There is a playful but stern glint in his eye. "Stay here. That's an order, McKay."

 

Obediently, Rodney keeps his arms to his sides. He watches as John fetches the bottle of lube and a hand towel, before returning to the den. Standing just out of arms reach, John eyes Rodney with unadultered lust. A hint of a smile turns up the corners of John's lips. He steps forward, tugging on Rodney's shirt.

 

"Take this off."

 

"But, but..." Rodney eases himself up a little on his elbows, "But Colonel, I hardly know you."

 

With a lopsided smile, John uses one hand to pushes Rodney back down flat against the couch. "You knew me well enough to let me fuck you last night."

 

Whimpering in anticipation, Rodney pulls his shirt over his head and lies back again. 

 

As Rodney unbuckles his pants, John's eyes are hungry. "Don't be nervous McKay, I'm going to make this really good for you."

 

Rodney bites his lip, John knows it drives him wild when he plays the role of the Colonel during their sex games. John's warm hands sink under his waistband and slide Rodney's boxers down along with his pants. He removes Rodney's socks and shoes, then he stares down at Rodney with those dangerous eyes, devouring the sight of his body. He breaks his concentration long enough to pull his own shirt over his head.

 

The slight of a shirtless Sheppard is as perfect as it has ever was. Sexy, sexy Sheppard. Oh, that body, the long torso and strong chest...

 

"Colonel, it's just... I don't think the supply closet is the best place to-"

 

"Shh." John's hand covers his mouth before Rodney can say more. He holds it there as he straddles Rodney's waist. "Shh. We have to be quiet."

 

"Umph. Ugh-uh." Rodney fakes a protest.

 

"We just have to..." John leans down kissing Rodney's neck in a way the Colonel never did. "You just... You have to be mine, I have to have you, McKay." 

 

Releasing his hand from Rodney's mouth, John takes it with his tongue fiercely, deep, long, and hard. Rodney likes the way John is playing with him tonight, more certain of himself, less afraid of hurting him. He lifts his hands up to press against John's chest in mock defiance. John seizes his wrists to stop him, holding him in place and Rodney closes his eyes in delight. 

 

As John releases his mouth, Rodney gasps, "What-what are planning to do with me, Colonel?"

 

The look John gives is penetrating. 

 

"Well, I'm going to fuck you McKay. I'm going to take you and I'm not going to let you get away. I have to have you..." John rakes his fingers over Rodney's chest and down to grip his waiting cock, "Anytime I feel like it. From now on, you belong to me."

 

A flutter runs though Rodney's entire body; he feels as powerless as he always did with the Colonel. Only now the helplessness is wonderful, it's a total relaxation into the love he knows John has for him. His breath quickens as John's hand strokes his cock. When John leans in to kiss him again, it is unmistakably dominant. Hard, but not too hard, just right, just the way Rodney has always wanted to be taken. 

 

For a long time, Rodney is lost in the exquisite sensation of John's tongue pulsing in mouth, in time to the throb of his strong hand on his cock. John takes him nearly to the edge of orgasm and back. Rodney is swelling with emotion, reeling in the white electrical charge crackling through him. 

 

He is so powerless to John's effect on him, gloriously powerless. Scattered into a million tiny fragments, lost completely but found in John, swimming in the presence of him. Ah, the smell of his skin, the warm of his touch, the strength of his passion, the beauty of his body, everything, everything... 

 

John slows his rhythm down as Rodney's body flutters underneath him. He pulls back from Rodney's mouth, punctuating the finale with a very sweet, romantic kiss.

 

"Now, my love... I'm going to fuck you." He says it like a command, but his eyes sparkle with tenderness, searching Rodney's face for an answer, waiting for a sign that his dominance is still desirable. 

 

Rodney nods in eager acceptance and John smiles confidently. He lifts his head as he orders Rodney, "Don't move. I'll show you what I want to do to you." 

 

With wide eyes, Rodney watches John strip out of his pants. Rodney's cock jumps when he sees John's huge erection. He licks his lips as John slicks his cock with lube, pumping it through his hand as he eyes Rodney with longing. Rodney's breath stutters as he thinks about that huge, amazing cock entering him and making him helpless. 

 

Striding back over to Rodney, John's slick hand takes Rodney's cock, playing with it expertly. His other hand runs up Rodney's chest, stopping just before the collarbone. He stares at Rodney's cock in his hand then turns his gaze up to Rodney's face. John's fingers reach up to brush his lips and Rodney opens his mouth to suck one of them. 

 

John's other hand strays from Rodney's cock and down to his tight hole, teasing the entrance. Rodney is ready for it. He gasps as John pushes his fingers into him. Rodney's tongue swirls around the finger in his mouth, pulsing in time to the way John is sliding in and out of him, gliding back and forth over his sweet spot. 

 

Mmm, mmm... it feels so good. Rodney's eyes roll back in his head a bit. His hips arch and push back John's hand, a pleasant chill shivers through him as he thinks about what else John is going to do to him. By the time John adds a third finger, Rodney practically panting, his mouth agape. John cups Rodney's chin and runs his thumb over his lower lip, drawing it down and rubbing the sensitive inside. 

 

John's hand drifts around the back of Rodney's neck. Rodney feels himself being pulled up and his eyes blink open to take in the sight of John leaning in. His mouth is being taken again by John's hungry tongue. He yields utterly, letting John take control. The sensation of John's hand slipping out of him makes him moan. 

 

He lets John guide him to face the back of the couch and he hugs the back cushion. As he spreads his legs Rodney wonders if John also anticipated using the wide couch for this purpose. John bends a knees just behind him. He trails ardent kisses down Rodney's spine and cups his chest with one of his hands. It reminds Rodney of the side of the Colonel he had once thought he glimpsed, that night long ago in the shower... 

 

Now, Rodney knows that fleeting persona intimately. Now that John is his, the elusive Colonel has stopped fleeing. Rodney sighs into John's arm as he feels the tip of John's wet cock brushing up against his hole. 

 

John's hand squeezes Rodney's chest possessively, protectively, reassuring Rodney that he can take back the control any time he wants. But Rodney doesn't want to, he wants John to take him and use him. Rodney arches his back and pushes his ass into John's cock with desperate need. 

 

As Rodney braces himself, John begins to work the tip in. Rodney pushes back as hard as he can, trying to open himself deep enough for John to enter. He hears John's breath get heavy with the effort. 

 

"Fuck" John mutters quietly. 

 

He loves it when John swears like that, surprised by how tight Rodney is. Like it's a secret superpower he has over John. 

 

"Ugh, Fuck!" Rodney utters an inarticulate and unexpected swear of his own as John breaches him in one quick thrust. 

 

John's hand sways over Rodney's chest and holds him in place, he rolls his hips rocking and pushing forward for more. Oh God, it's intense; John's cock is like nothing he's ever felt. John's superpower is his super-cock. Rodney grips the back of the couch and breathes into it as John rocks him in time, rolling, and rolling, as he deepens his plunge. 

 

It is faster than last night, but more skilled and tender than the Colonel used to be with him. He likes to feel John lost in the heat of desire, insistent about his need. He likes to feel so taken, pushed to swallow that huge cock inside him just a little faster than is comfortable. Just like he wants that big cock inside him, even though it is just a little more than he knows how to handle.

 

Oh. Oh, God. John is thrusting now, using to momentum to drive up inside him. Rodney pants with each push, grateful for the strong arm to lean into. Oh, oh, oh... Okay, okay, it's... Oh, Jesus. He is so impaled right now, he's about to be... "AAH!"

 

A sudden thrust driving all the way in takes him by storm. John's balls rest up against his cheeks and his body folds forward onto Rodney's back. He kisses Rodney's neck tenderly and the hand on his chest radiates warmth as it pets him. 

 

"McKay" John whispers, "I love you."

 

Rodney grins at the imagine of the unavailable Colonel now professing his love while his cock is buried in Rodney's ass.

 

"I love you too... Sheppard. Always have."

 

While affectionately nuzzling Rodney's neck John, waits for Rodney to adjust, holding himself still. Rodney turns his face trying to get closer and John instantly finds his lips, adoring them and lavishing them with attention. He loves the sensation of John's warm wet tongue on his... John moans into his mouth Rodney feels hips move, a push ever so slight, as if he wants to go even deeper. 

 

The pressure of the long, thick cock buried in his ass is overwhelming but he is ready for it. Rodney catches John's lower lip in his teeth and bites down. John inhales sharply, taking in the expression on Rodney's face. 

 

As the lust clouds John's eyes, Rodney releases his lip, sure that John knows what he wants. He feels John's mouth on his shoulder licking, sucking, then delivering a bite of his own. Rodney's body trembles and he clenches John's ass involuntarily. John hisses and gyrates his hips, flexing in and pulling back a little before returning all way the inside Rodney. 

 

His free arm snakes under Rodney's waist, pulling him tighter and raising the angle of his hips. He knows what John is trying to do; he wants to make sure Rodney is getting full stimulation. 

 

Rodney quivers as he feels John pulling out part of the way. Then he pumps back in, driving along the base of the prostate and then back out. His thrusts are deeper and more demanding than last night. It is thrilling to feel so at John's mercy, Rodney knows he can trust him not too push him far. Just enough to make it hot and dirty. Just enough to feel out of control... 

 

Oh, God yes. Like that, just like that. Don't stop. The hand on his chest holds his rocking body in place as it takes the full brunt of John's hips smacking up and against his ass. The hand around his waist slides down Rodney's cock. Sliding up and down in time to the motion of John fucking him. He has waited to long for this, to have John fucking him again. There is nothing in the world like it. Nothing ever felt this good. 

 

He hears himself moaning and whimpering in pleasure and bites into his own arm. Oh. Oh fuck. John is driving so hard now. The heat inside him grows, swelling and spreading out from his stomach, into his chest and threading into his limbs. Everything is floaty now, every pulse inside him winds the frenzy higher.

 

Rodney slams his ass back into John's, arching his back and screaming in ecstasy. He can't get enough now, he rolls in hips in unison to the slightly spiral motion of the steady thrusts. John's hand on his chest supplies the extra pull he needs as he rears back again and again. Rodney pants and groans, a torrent of incoherent words spill from his mouth but he isn't really conscious of what he is saying. 

 

White, hot delirium seizes hold of him. 

 

It feels like he is floating out of his body, vaguely aware of the violent tremble rolling through him as he screams. John's hand clenches around his cock, holding it firm as it sprays warm milky cum. Rodney calls John's name in choked plea, begging him not to stop what he is doing. 

 

And again, this time in reverence, as he releases the last of his seed and shudders one final time. "-JOHN!" 

 

"Oh baby, oh baby... God." John grips Rodney's hips with both hands and thrusts into him with abandon, "You are so hot, you're gonna make me cum so hard! Oh God... OH GOD.... AHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! Ah. Ahhhh. Ohhhhhh. McKay."

 

John's arms wrap up around Rodney's chest as he drapes himself over Rodney's back. His head leans down, softly kissing the back of Rodney's neck. "Mmm.... Husband... I love you."

 

Reverberations of the orgasm are still running through him and Rodney moans happily and reaches one of his arms back to caress John's face. "I love you, husband." 

 

Moving gingerly so not to displace his cock from where it is still deeply buried, John tilts Rodney's face from the back of the couch and works his mouth down to Rodney's lips. They kiss and kiss, savoring the moment as long they can, then they stumble together into the shower.

 

The wide head of the shower is fixed in the center of the spacious enclosure, making it easy for them both the stand under the stream of water. Again they kiss and kiss, holding each other under the gentle current. Like kissing in the rain... and with the in between breaths murmuring 'husband', whenever they get the chance.

 

Rodney steps out of the shower first, pulling one of the large cotton towels around himself. On the way back to the bedroom, he finds leftovers of the s'mores and grabs one of the artisanal graham crackers to munch on. John was right, they are really good. 

 

He takes a bite as climbs under the fluffy covers. Rodney has never felt more spoiled in his life. Everything is perfect and delicious and wonderful. And he is married... to John. A current of pleasure vibrates through his chest. It's unbelievable how wonderful it feels.

 

"Hey!" John's form fills the doorway, "Are you... eating crackers in bed?"

 

Mumbling with a guilty mouthful, Rodney nods. John jumps onto the bed laughing. He reaches lazily for Rodney's cracker, "Gimme that."

 

Arching away, Rodney stuffs what's left into in mouth. His cheeks are too full to laugh much without spitting all the crumbs back out on the bed. If John doesn't get off of him soon... he needs to stop trying to tickle... Rodney is finally able to swallow most of his mouthful and fight back, wrestling with John in earnest. He loves feeling John's strong arms twisting around him and holding him down.

 

He wiggles out from under just a bit and uses his legs to pivot John's waist just enough... 

 

"Ha!" Rodney gloats at his triumph as he flips John on his back. John's body is still shaking with laughter and he surrenders easily as Rodney perches on his waist. 

 

Swallowing the last of the remaining crumbs in his mouth, Rodney kisses his husband's irresistible lips. He professes his undying love and praises John's great skill as a lover.

 

They tumble around each other and wrap themselves up in a tangle of skin, holding each other tight and kissing until their eyelids are heavy and the sound of chirping birds can be heard in the garden outside.

 

"I'm so deliriously and happy," John murmurs, "I don't want to sleep... Don't want to miss a single moment."

 

"Mmm... falling asleep anyway..." Rodney says deliriously, "still be here when we wake up."

 

John sighs and pulls Rodney in to spoon him. "Love-you-Mere" he mumbles into the back Rodney's neck. 

 

As long as John's hands him, Rodney feels safe and relaxed – at home... in the arms of his husband, where he belongs. He melts into the embrace and drifts into a peaceful rest...

 

He doesn't wake again until late in the morning. Blinking his eyes groggily, it seems that John still sleeping soundly. Rodney lifts his chin from John's chest, petting his strong chest lovingly. John continues to breath deeply, his face so beautiful, his long lashes hanging down over his eyes. Rodney props himself up on his elbow, then leans over to kiss John's brow. 

 

Softly, so as not to wake him up, he whispers, "Good morning, my husband. I love you... I think even more than I did yesterday." He can't resist trailing his fingers down the side of John's face.

 

"Mmm." John's lashes flutter and a smile hints at the corners of his mouth, "Baby, I love you so much." He reaches to up to Rodney's face and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

"Husband..." 

 

"Husband..."

 

The excitement doesn't wane all day. They can't keep their hands off of each other. They accomplish absolutely nothing. Simply eating and taking turn fucking each other. Lounging in bed, playing games, and talking about their dreams for the future and eventually exploring the bath together.

 

As the sun starts to tinge the sky with orange, the two of them venture out of the tree house for the first time all day. John starts to make a fire for them to enjoy when it gets dark. 

 

Rodney hears the sound of a car pulling up by the main house and looks over at John questioningly.

 

"That's probably Dave. He said he might be back tonight... Hang on, I'll be right back." John bolts out of the garden and disappears. 

 

Pausing, Rodney follows the path back to parking lot. Just on the edge of the garden, he spies John standing with Dave. He is gesturing empathically and Rodney frowns momentarily mistaking it for an argument. But then Dave looks thrilled and throws his arms around John, hugging him fiercely. 

 

When he lets go, Dave lifts John's right hand and grins contagiously at the ring.  
John seems to be telling the story of their 'wedding' and Rodney doesn't want to interrupt.

 

He winds his way back to fire and relaxes into one of the comfortable chairs. After a while he hears the two of them coming down the path. A strong hand grips his shoulder from behind. He knows what John's hands feel like, this is different. He turns his head to see Dave's smiling face.

 

"Congratulations! Brother-in-Law." Dave's hand shakes Rodney's shoulder with excitement. Rodney stands to greet him and finds himself being pulled into deep hug. He pats his arms on Dave's back and then squeezes back, returning the enthusiastic affection.

 

As Rodney steps back, his eyes crinkle warmly at Dave, "Thanks. For everything... John told me you played a big part in... Well, everything." Rodney gestures.

 

"Yes, well. You're very welcome. It's been exciting... John wasn't always so sure... but I was positive you would love it." Dave catches Rodney's hand in his and smiles at the ring, "I'm thrilled for you both."

 

Rodney's grin widens, a bit bashful but mostly struck by the warm sensation in his chest of being included, truly being a part of something.

 

The three of them pull their seats around the fire drinking beer. John scoots his chair right up alongside Rodney's. It is a nice, being able to be demonstrative in front of Dave, to hold John's hand or rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Dave tells them about the progress at the new development site. The IOA has approved Sheppard-McKay Aeronautics to use the proprietary designs of Rodney's new wormhole drive and preliminary engineering is already underway. 

 

It will be the first interplanetary space vessel that will not be under direct control of the military... the first privately funded venture. Dave jokes that now that Rodney is living at Dunnigan Ranch, it will be easy for him to come by and give his input on the rest of the design.

 

"And I still get naming rights." Rodney reminds him.

 

John buries his face in his hands, "Oh, this is going to be a disaster."

 

"I'm sensing a trend here, with the insistence in having his name be part of the company." Dave smiles.

 

"Well, just be grateful that he didn't a design a company flag with his face on it." John remarks.

 

"Hey!" Rodney swats John playfully.

 

"Also," John looks at Rodney diplomatically, "in related news, you should know that he renamed the ranch."

 

"What?" Dave looks amused, "He did?"

 

"We agreed on it together." Rodney purses his lips.

 

"What is it?" Dave asks.

 

John takes a swig and answers. "Solaris."

 

"Solar-is Ranch?"

 

"Just Solaris." John tells him.

 

"Hmm. Okay." Dave raises his brows, "Sounds a little bit like a spa, but not terrible." 

 

"Yeah. Try brilliantly 'not terrible'. Rodney laughs, a tad buzzed from his beer.

 

"I actually like it." John admits.

 

Dave laughs and shrugs. 

 

"I'm naming the houses though." John states.

 

"All of them?" Rodney tilts his head.

 

"No, no. Just the big house and the tree house."

 

"Okay, what are they called?" Rodney asks.

 

"Oh, let's see..." John turns behind him and peers in the direction of the big Mansion where Daniel and Vala will be staying when first arrive. "We can call this one... mmm... 'McKay Manor'"

 

"Excellent choice, sir." Rodney beams in approval.

 

"Your naming them both after him?" Dave shakes his head at John, "You really are hopeless. Then, I'm calling my place, 'Sheppard Lodge' – got to retain some of our heritage." 

 

"Well, what's the other one named?" Rodney asks Dave.

 

"John's been calling it 'Maison Mere'," Dave answers, "Maison for short. It's a French thing. We both learned to speak it growing up"

 

"So, Mere," Rodney smiles, "for me..."

 

"And Maison is the French word for house." John answers.

 

"It has a very majestic sound to it. I like it." Rodney eyes sparkle at John over the dim light.

 

The three of them keep chatting about the future of Solaris. As they open a second round of beers, they devolve into silly jokes and stories from the past. The evening passes in reverie and at the end of the night, Rodney climbs into John's arms. Perfectly happy and blissful, perfectly home.

 

After an early breakfast the following morning, John and Rodney pack up get ready to be beamed back to Atlantis. 

 

Fitting his com over his ear, John looks at Rodney, "You ready to step back into our other life?"

 

"I don't know... No? Do we have to go back?" 

 

John sets his bag down and reaches his arms around Rodney's waist, pulling him into an embrace, "We can come back here tonight... We grab a few more things. We don't have to wait."

 

"Yes. We come back here tonight..." Rodney nestles in against John's chest, "Wait. Won't that look bad?"

 

"Well... we get a few of our friends to come along?" John proposes, rubbing his hands over Rodney's back. 

 

Quivering in anticipation, Rodney throws his arms around John's neck, kissing him in approval. John's hands runs up Rodney's neck and rest under his jaw, cradling his face. His eyes are penetrating and tender all at once, "I love you. I've loved you for such a long time... my husband."

 

Oh, Rodney will miss not being able to do this whenever he feels like it. He takes John's skilled tongue in his mouth. After a long passionate kiss, they catch their breath. 

 

"When will you ever learn husband..." Rodney lifts John's right hand and kisses the ring, "I've loved you so much longer."

 

Shaking his head in mirth, John stoops to press a small kiss on Rodney's lips, "Okay. You win."

 

"No, no." Rodney ducks his head, "You win. After all this, you clearly win. Because, you love me so much better."

 

John's eyes sparkle. "You ready to go?"

 

"Yeah." He squeezes John's hand one last time, "I'm ready."

 

Touching the com to activate it, John speaks in his Colonel voice, "Atlantis, This is Sheppard, we are clear for beam out. Do you copy?"

 

Rodney takes a step back to put a professional distance between them.

 

"Copy, Sheppard. Stand by for beam out. We've locked onto your transmitters."  
.  
.  
.  
.


	8. Surrogate and extended family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  _Ronon comes up with an idea to help John and Rodney keep their cover at work; by the time Jeanie comes to visit, their new home has become a wonderfully convoluted jumble of personalities.  
> ._

.  
.  
Ronon is eating breakfast in cafeteria with Jennifer when Daniel and Vala come in and tell them the news that John and Rodney are back.

 

"So..." Ronon searches their faces in anticipation. "How did they seem?"

 

Vala's eyes sparkle with mischief and she is forcing back one of her big grins, "We couldn't really talk about it, but I think they both looked very... very happy."

 

Clearing the last few bites off his plate, Ronon washes it down with a big gulp of water, "Where are they?"

 

"They were still in the gate room when we left." Daniel answers.

 

He looks up at Jennifer, who gives him a quick nod and smile, then pushes himself back from the table, impatient to hear about how the big weekend went down. He makes his way quickly to the gate room. John doesn't seem to be here anymore but he spies Rodney up at one of the consoles.

 

"Hey! Good to see you back." He strides over and clamps his hand down on Rodney's shoulder. His eyes are curious, relaying more than a welcome.

 

Rodney's face lights up and his eyes sparkle, he looks down to his hands on the keyboard. Ronon's eyes follow and he catches the glint of the silver band John had shown him.

 

Knowing what that means, he pats Rodney on the shoulder, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

 

As they head to the transporter, Ronon keeps a stoic look on his face until the door slides closed. Then he turns with his arms folded, looking expectantly at Rodney.

 

"Okay. What happened?"

 

"Um," Rodney blinks in excitement, his whole face beaming, "um, everything happened. We ah, um... Well, I guess you knew all about the ranch. Why do you always find out about everything before I do?"

 

"And?" Ronon shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Does this ring on your hand mean your married now?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. We totally... married, not legally, but yeah. Oh my God." Rodney rubs his arms with a happy shiver. Closing his eyes in excitement, Rodney's seems lost in a pleasant memory.

 

"Congratulations!" Ronon laughs and grabs him around the chest, lifting him off his feet a little.

 

"Yeah. Just put me down... Thanks." Rodney smiles and gives Ronon a playful punch in the shoulder.

 

Spinning the silver band on his finger Rodney confides, "I just hope no one notices these... We're wearing them on the wrong hand, so hopefully it won't draw attention."

 

"Wrong hand?" Ronon asks, baffled by all the cultural oddities on Earth.

 

"Yeah, it usually only means something if it's in this finger here, so we switched hands hoping it will just seem coincidental if anyone notices..."

 

The doors to the transporter slide open, Rodney peers ahead to make sure there is no one in the hall to overhear them. He lowers his voice even though they are alone.

 

"Do you think anyone would think... I mean if you didn't know, would you have thought...?"

 

"I'm not that familiar with this stuff, so I wouldn't have thought much about it." Ronon shrugs and thinks for a minute, "I would have probably noticed the rings though, eventually."

 

"Oh." Rodney looks distressed by his answer and stops walking.

 

"I wouldn't have thought anything about it, though." Ronon offers as reassurance. "Aren't there any other reasons your people wear rings?"

 

"Yeah, sure." Rodney frowns, "Sometimes people wear matching rings if they're members of the same school or club. Otherwise they just wear them for decoration I guess."

 

"What kind of club?" Ronon is curious, "Like the military?"

 

"Like a social club... Well, ah, yeah it could be a military unit I suppose, but I think military guys tend to go for the matching tattoos."

 

It seems like the more Ronon knows, the more complicated and confusing it all gets. "What does it signify when the members wear matching bands?"

 

"Oh..." Rodney starts walking again, nearing the quarters, "connections, social standing, solidarity, that kind of thing."

 

"While the marriage rings signify commitment." Ronon states it without question. John explained it to him already.

 

"That..." Rodney smiles slyly at Ronon, "and a whole lot of other stuff."

 

Ronon lifts his brows at Rodney in question.

 

Leaning his head to the side, like Ronon is stupid for making him explain, Rodney tells him, "Romanic stuff." But his sarcasm is short lived, he slaps Ronon's arm affectionately as they reach the door, "Come on. John'll be happy to see you."

 

The door slides open and John looks up, "Hey buddy!"

 

Ronon strides over to him squeezes his arms around his friend, "Took you long enough old man!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." John laughs.

 

"When I think of all the years," Ronon looks over to Rodney, "whining and pining over you-"

 

"All right, all right." John cuts him off "Just shut up. You're supposed to be congratulating me."

 

"Congratulations. I mean it." Ronon grins.

 

"You don't think they're too obvious do you?" John rolls his fingers over the band on his hand.

 

Noticing a hint of shadow over his John's smile. Ronon feels a sudden sadness that his friends still have to hide their happiness and live in fear of reprisal. But he keeps the emotion from bleeding through to his expression.

 

Still smiling widely, he tells John, "No. Not at all."

 

John nods in relief, "So, Rodney and I want to get back to the ranch tonight-"

 

"Solaris." Rodney pipes in.

 

"Right." John continues, "That's the name of the ranch now. We want to get back to Solaris right away. The thing is, we were wondering if you might be game to come with us?"

 

"I'm with you." Ronon answers without hesitation, eager to do whatever he can to help.

 

He listens to the details of their plan and assures them that Jennifer will probably be willing to go tonight as well. When he has finished catching up with them, he heads down to the infirmary.

 

"Carson."

 

"Ronon." Carson turns and smiles.

 

Even though they are alone in the room, Ronon leans in and whispers in low voice, "Thought you might like to congratulate the married couple."

 

"No! Did they? Really?"

 

"They did."

 

"Oh my God, I can't believe Rodney didn't tell me."

 

"John surprised him... so he didn't know either."

 

"I can't believe it." Carson exhales and shakes his head.

 

"Yeah, pretty exciting stuff... Look, before you head up there, I wanted to see if you could help me with something. A kind of... present for them."

 

"Sure. What do you need?"

 

Ronon thinks for a minute. This idea is just coming together in his own mind... "Well, they have these matching silver bands... they said they're wearing them on the 'wrong' hands. They're worried that someone will figure it out. Well, what I was thinking is, that if a few of us guys wore some on the same finger... It would like more like a club or something."

 

"I just don't know where to get something like that." Ronon looks over to Carson to gauge his reaction.

 

Carson smiles conspiratorially, "That's brilliant, Ronon. I can't think of better way to show our support."

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

The migration happens in waves over the next week. Ronon, Jennifer, and Carson coming back with them that first night at Solaris. Daniel and Vala following a few days later. By the week's end, Teyla, Kanan, and baby Torren are all packed and ready to go.

 

This weekend, John and Rodney are driving to Colorado Springs to pack up Rodney's old apartment, and more importantly, to collect Blinky.

 

After loading up the U-Haul with all of Rodney's things, John feels a little nervous ringing the neighbor's bell after talking to her on the phone. When Stephanie opens the door, she still seems a little put out.

 

She shakes her head at Rodney, "I honestly never thought you were coming back him. I mean, it's been years."

 

"And I am really sorry about that." Rodney apologizes, I know that must seem really sudden-"

 

"It its sudden."

 

"Yeah, I know, again I'm really sorry."

 

"So what happened to your job, why are you picking up and moving to California?" She asks.

 

"That's where my job is now." Rodney explains "And I have a perfect home for him now on a ranch, with a tree house to climb, and everything-"

 

"He going to miss Mr. Bond. He gets lonely you know."

 

"I know," Rodney's face falls, "he's such a great little guy, I've missed him so much. And he deserves a great life. I promise I can give that to him now."

 

Stephanie sighs and relents, "Come on in. I'll get the cat carrier."

 

She points to some kitchen cabinet, "His food's in there, he's pretty picky about whet he'll eat."

 

"Binky! Binky Boy!" A small calico cat come running to sound of Stephanie's voice, "There's my good boy. I have a special treat for you."

 

Rodney pulls something fishy-smelling out of pocket and confides to John, "I think I have something he'll like better."

 

"Bliiiiinkeeeeeeeee" The cat runs towards Rodney instead and he feeds him whatever disgusting thing he had stashed in the plastic bag.

 

"Yes, you missed your Papa, I know you did..." Rodney kisses Binky all over.

 

John turns his face to hide his amusement at this never before heard Rodney speak in this baby voice before.

 

"How's my sweet prince... my sweet little guy... I love you so much Binky. You can have another sardine if you go inside the carrier, it- Go- Good boy!"

 

Rodney lifts the cat carrier. "You got the supplies?"

 

"We are clear for mission deployment." John assures him.

 

"Thanks Stephanie, can't thank you enough." Rodney clears his throat awkwardly, "We'll get out of your hair now"

 

Rodney sighs in relief on the way to the truck, "Thought we'd never got out of there. I laced the sardines with sedatives; he should sleep most of the way.

 

"It won’t be long" John reassures, "We'll take turns driving."

 

"And then when he wakes up, he will be in a wonderful paradise."

.  
.

Solaris feels different now that everyone has been here some months, more vibrant and alive. The Athosian kids still run across the fields with their old Wraith masks, playing games. Just like they were the first night John met them.

 

Dave's big modern house has been finished and he has taken it upon himself to restore the garden pools nearby. Vala's 'castle' is also finished, and Daniel has decided to move into with her, keeping his own building for a research lab and library. Daniel admits now that is hopelessly in love with Vala and credits Rodney for helping see past the end of his nose.

 

Binky has made himself completely at home in Solaris, especially once they added a little cat door to the entry of the tree house door. He has complete freedom to come and go as he pleases. At night he curls up at the end of John and Rodney's bed. John has become almost as fond of him as Rodney, as if he is little cat child they are raising together.

 

The ring ceremony that Ronon orchestrated was deeply touching. Somehow Ronon managed to get some similar looking silver rings and convince Carson, Daniel, and Dave to join them in an oath over the flames of the fit pit. It sounded very official as they all swore to wear the bands on their right hands until such day that John and Rodney would not have to hide their marriage.

 

Rodney had looked at John little nervously as Ronon called for an oath of honor over the flames. But they had all held their arms up high over the flames. Finally, Ronon lifted his arm in triumph, shouting something that sounds like akin battle cry.

 

"What did we just agree to?" Rodney had whispered to John.

 

"Now! We celebrate!" Ronon shouted, beaming widely.

 

And they had. Just like are now, sitting around the fire drinking some of the holiday hard cider that Ronon can't get enough of.

 

John looks at Rodney sitting next to him. He is beaming over the fact that Jeannie and her family came to Solaris for Christmas. Even if she politely refused the offer to move into the house they have dubbed 'Miller Manor'. John is sure the Millers will be back for frequent visits. Madison loves it here and neither of her parents seem to be able to keep her from running wild in the gardens.

 

The idea suddenly hits John that he and Rodney are having their first official holidays with the in-laws. The fact that it hadn't occurred to him until now is probably a good sign, everybody seems to be getting along.

 

Rodney sits up from his chair and sets his plate of food aside, "Hey Jeanie, let me get you another drink. You are seriously missing out on these stuffed pheasants, I'm telling you."

 

She gives Rodney a dubious and amused look as he hands her a fresh drink, "Okay. Whatever you say Mr. Bigtime."

 

As the night goes on, jokes and gifts are exchanged, stories are told and everyone basks in the radiance of the of the fire. Eventually, Kaleb stands to propose a toast to John and Rodney. Everyone lifts their glasses except Jennifer who seems to be without a drink.

 

"Someone get Jennifer a drink." Dave calls out.

 

"What are you drinking?" John stands.

 

"Just, just water or juice if you have it." Jennifer looks embarrassed. "Sorry, don't mean to be a spoil sport."

 

"Come on. Just have one drink with us." Vala complains.

 

"Um, I can't right now." Jennifer says uncomfortably.

 

"A bottle of bubbly water?" John offers.

 

"Thanks that's great." Jennifer nods bashfully as she stands up and lifts the bottle, "To John and Rodney. Thank you for bringing us all here to celebrate and helping us create this home together."

 

Everyone cheers and Carson shouts cheerfully. "Here, Here."

 

Afterwards there is a moment of awkward silence and a few glances in Jennifer's direction. She clears her throat, and looks to Ronon. He smiles sheepishly at her and nods.

 

"We ah, well, we were going to wait a while to tell people. But I guess I'm pretty bad at keeping a secret-"

 

"I'm going to be father!" Ronon gushes with pride.

 

"We're having a baby." Jennifer confirms, "I'm about 4 months along."

 

Vala immediately proposes another toast, which is followed by cheering and clapping for the happy news.

 

Ronon pulls Jennifer into his lap and holds her close, grinning widely at everyone.

 

"This is very exciting." Vala clasps her hands together and leans forward. She looks at Daniel, "I'm going to be an Auntie!"

 

"Are you planning to stay on Atlantis?" Teyla asks.

 

"I don't know." Jennifer admits, "Of course I'll have to take a leave of absence... But after that, I don't know when I'll be ready to come back."

 

"Just take it one day at time" Teyla assures her, "You'll know what's right when it comes. Even though I'm not on an active team, I've found the IOA has been flexible about letting me work on a project by project basis."

 

Jennifer nods, "Hey, I've got another one... How about we toast Vala and Daniel? For taking the big plunge to move in together-"

 

"Which they never would have done without my help and meddling." Rodney interjects.

 

Daniel makes a face and lifts his glass, "To Rodney, then. And to Vala, the lady of the castle."

 

"Here, here!" Vala clinks her glass to Daniel's bottle.

 

"Cheers." John takes a sip of his beer feeling warm with the feeling of family and friendship around him.

 

As the hour gets late, most everyone drifts back to their houses to sleep. John sits with his arm around comfortably around Rodney, lingering by the fire with Dave, Jeanie, and Daniel. But he is too tired to join in the serious discussion Jeanie and Dave have gotten into about Sheppard-McKay Aeronautics and the future of the space program.

 

Rodney whispers to John, wondering if he should intervene and cut it short. But John supposes Dave will get an earful of Jeanie unfiltered sooner or later...

 

"Sure, Jeanie retorts, "I get the financial reasons, but what I'm saying is that humanity has nothing to gain from this tech moving into private hands. It sounds like no one is giving any thought as to how this technology is supposed to eventually benefit the public.

 

Right now there is nothing to stop the government or, sorry, a corporation like yours, from seizing control and profiting off the fact that they will have a monopoly. A monopoly that could put a significant population at a severe disadvantage."

 

Daniel chimes in, "I, I have to say, I agree with Jeanie. We've been walking a fine line for a while and it seems to me that lately we've fallen into dangerous territory."

 

Dave frowns, "Because companies like mine are funding development that wouldn't happen otherwise?"

 

"No," Jeanie cuts in, "because companies like yours have nothing to stop them from exploiting their advantage purely for the sake of profit. That's what they were designed to do, not function as a benefactor for humanity.

 

And this is an inheritance that belongs to our children and our children's children. I want them to achieve energy independence and reach for the stars. That is where the future lays. I don't want them enslaved to a corporation that owns the rights to everything.

 

Knowledge should be free. Did you know that 1/5 of our genes, the very building blocks of our being, have been patented by major pharmaceutical corporations?"

 

"And here we go." Rodney rolls his eyes at John.

 

"No. Mere," Jeanie gestures emphatically, "This is serious. Our rights are being eroded every day, just look at a company like Monsanto, giving themselves patent rights to seeds and then destroying original strains to force a monopoly."

 

Daniel tries to to say something but Jeanie keeps talking a mile a minute, "The debasement of our food supply and the cancer causing properties of these, these plastics they are feeding us are just one example of how the corporate structure has fundamentally failed the populations they exploit.

 

They should be providing services, not exploiting us. Tell me Dave, why will your company be any different? What service are you providing that is truly for good? And don't give me another bullshit answer about profits."

 

"Well," Dave glances at John, "right now, we're building Rodney's Wormhole drive and P.U.D. It's just a little hard to answer that question without getting into financials, looking at the economics of a project. Financial viability is a reality that even non-profits have to take into account.

 

I'm hoping to accomplish something positive by developing this spacecraft. Hopefully, taking the first steps towards interstellar independence without reliance on the government controlled gate. But the financiers involved need to see real returns from other technological applications."

 

"Aren't you the principle financier?" Jeanie narrows her eyes at Dave.

 

"I represent the majority, yes-"

 

"And aren't you, basically, like, a billionaire?" She challenges.

 

Dave's mouth hangs open for a moment, as if he is unsure of what to say.

 

Rodney looks over to John, as if he is wondering if he should rescue his brother in law. But John is unperturbed and amused.

 

"Well, basically. Sure." Dave answers.

 

"Then you could do something about this. I mean, how much money do you possibly need? Think about it. We can't rely on various world powers to look out for our shared interests. The IOA is proof of that –they keep each other in check with international treaties but they are hardly a humanitarian entity.

 

They just represent the big world players. If the plan truly is to make the dream of space travel public knowledge, at some date in the future, then what we need is someone to set up a trust, funded by the profits currently being made."

 

Dave smiles diplomatically, "I'm not in control of all the profits, so-"

 

"Didn't you just say that you were a billionaire?"

 

"And didn't you say you were smarter than your brother?" Dave laughs.

 

Rodney shakes his head but Jeanie answers without skipping a beat, "I am."

 

"Hmm..." Dave spins his bottle in his hand, "Well, I tell what, you come work for me, and we hammer out this plan you have for a... trust. Something to protect the future interests of space travel."

 

John looks to Jeanie and enjoys the baffled expression on her face. For a moment she is speechless. "Uh, well, uh, I'm not a corporate lackey. I prefer to spend my time engaging in edifying activities. Things I know are doing good."

 

"Mmm." Dave shrugs, "Well, I wasn't proposing that you work on anything you don't find worthy. You just sounded pretty passionate about the idea. I'm rather intrigued to see what you would do with it. Think about it."

 

Jeanie opens her mouth and peers at Dave over the fire, "Are you serious?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay..." She ponders, "Well, I'll give at a little thought. Our life is in Vancouver, but I could come up with a proposal, maybe email you something you could use."

 

"Looking forward to that." Dave smiles.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

 

Shortly after the birth of Ara, Ronon and Jennifer's daughter, Jeanie and her family finally agree to move to Solaris. Rodney is thrilled. After consulting with Dave and Rodney online for the last 10 months her interest in the project has steadily grown. And now she is here in time for Ronon and Jennifer's wedding. Torren is only 2, too young to really participate in the ceremony, but Jennifer invites Madison to be the flower girl.

 

Jennifer, of course, had to explain all the Earth traditions to Ronon. John was asked to be the best man, and Vala the maid of honor. Rodney doesn't take it personally that he and the other weren't asked to be in the wedding party. There need to be some guests after all. Jennifer's dad is here to walk his daughter down the aisle. Also a number of friendly faces from Atlantis and Athos are here for the ceremony.

Solaris is big enough to accommodate them all and Rodney has moved some of his things into 'McKay Manor' the mansion sized main house to make it look like he and John live separately. That is where most of the guests will be staying anyway and he just plays the part of host. Whenever someone asks about the treehouse, he just says it is John's private lair and leaves it off of the tour.

 

It would be nice not have to play a charade in his own home. But Rodney really wants Ronon and Jennifer to enjoy themselves, so he puts his personal feelings about the deception aside. It's just for the weekend.

 

Rodney tries to imagine what a perfect world would feel like, one where he didn't always have to worry and lie about John. Lately he has been following the political news, there have been rumblings about a possible repeal for Don't Ask Don't Tell. Nothing should get his hopes up about, but still he can't help himself.

 

Dave taps his shoulder and interrupts Rodney's musings, "Hey, you excited?"

 

Feeling guilty for being lost in his own thoughts, Rodney glances over to the chairs and decorations being set up for the ceremony, "Yeah, uh, yes. I'm very happy for them."

 

"Oh." Dave looks a little guilty himself, "Right. The wedding. Ah, I was just thinking about Jeanie moving and being here to work full time at SMA."

 

"Is that was we're calling it now?" Rodney smirks.

 

Dave shrugs, "Acronyms are shorter." He eyes Rodney carefully, "Okay... So, I know you're just a little bit smarter than Jeanie-"

 

"She said you told her the same thing." Rodney isn't buying it.

 

"Nonsense." Dave keeps a poker face, "But we both know we wouldn't have finished the designs so quickly without her."

 

It's true. And as much as he and Jeannie squabble, it will be fun working side by side with her. Rodney won't admit to her, but he is really proud of the IIF, the International Interstellar Fund, she has developed. Over the next 30 years, a percentage of profits will be funneled accounts to purchase land and develop 12 international sites. They will remain top secret of course, until the technology goes public and they are ready to train people. Rodney knows there is more to it than that, she has created a viable way to transition the technology into public hands.

 

"You know," Dave looks wistful, "Since my divorce, I didn't imagine there would be any kids are in my future. So this seems like a good way to leave a legacy for Madison and the others."

 

"Oh," Rodney teases him, "you've been spending too much time with Jeanie, she's turning you soft."

 

Dave laughs, "I don't suppose you and John plan to have kids?"

 

Rodney wrinkles his nose with a sarcastic face, "Ah, yeah, just as soon as that becomes scientifically possible."

 

Waving his hand, Dave continues, "I meant, adopt or whatev –Oh never mind."

 

"It's a damn good legacy." Rodney pats Dave on the shoulder and smiles, "The IIF and the Magellan."

 

"The Magellan. Is that what we're calling it now?" Dave asks wryly.

 

"Yes. It's a good name." Rodney pauses a little uncertainly, "Isn't it?"

 

"Yeah." Dave keeps a straight face, "You come up with that yourself?"

 

Rodney turns his face and gives Dave a pointed look, "I, yes. I'm the one who decided, so I came up with it. John... may have helped a bit but we both agreed that, uh, I get full credit."

 

Dave chuckles quietly, "It's a pretty cool ship, you know. Not all boxy like the old SGC designs."

 

"Cool?" Rodney gapes at Dave, "Cool doesn't even begin to describe it. I know you're probably all impressed by the exterior designs. Yes, Yes, the bridge is 'cool' with the curving lines of Naquada reinforced steel and large paneled windows. But the true genius? This baby has the ability to create a stable wormhole with Zero Point energy from subspace without the use of a ZPM." Rodney lifts a finger, "AND, and a PUD drive to navigate parallel dimensions."

 

Rodney shakes his head at Dave, "We have everything the Daedalus does, just on a smaller scale. Enough to accommodate a crew of 25 on an extended voyage even though, you know, travel time will be nearly instantaneous. So... Cool? No. This is... Yeah. You know what?" Rodney lifts his beer to salute the dated and nostalgic TV show of his youth, "Suck it Enterprise."

 

Dave lifts his drink in to the toast "Almost wish I was going with you. You know it's almost ironic that SGC wants you to use the ship to search for more ZMPs when you've invented a better power source."

 

"Yeah, well, they still need them for the Ancient tech." Rodney smiles. The IOA wants the Magellan's first mission to be a run-down of more farfetched ZPM possibilities... but Rodney and the others have something else in mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
